


Marvel x Reader

by ACupOf_Pudding



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 34,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACupOf_Pudding/pseuds/ACupOf_Pudding
Summary: Tumblr is going to shit, moving my fics here.





	1. Wanda Maximoff- Monster(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is going to shit, moving my fics here.

“Why would you do this to us? Please don’t kill us!” The father pleaded. They continued to plea, but you didn’t care. You raised the gun to the fathers’ forehead, and pulled the trigger. The family screamed and cried as the father hit the floor.

The teen daughter turned to you, and yelled, “What have you done,” 

So without any thought, you killed her next. After that, you killed the son. You were instructed to save the mother for last; making her watch her entire family be killed. She had betrayed Hydra, and told Hydra secrets to SHIELD. Hydra does not take to well to people who betray them.

“I knew this day was coming. I know I shouldn’t have told shield those secrets, but it had to be done. Hydra is evil, and they have to be stop-” You cut her off by shooting her.

“Good work soldier,”

You quickly sat up in bed, gasping for air. These nightmares kept coming night after night. You wished for them to stop, but they wouldn’t. You thought when you joined the avengers the nightmares would stop. That maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay and you would be safe. You were safe, yes, but the victims of your crimes haunted you. Maybe this was god’s way of punishing you for your sins.

“It was just a dream y/n… just a dream,” You told yourself. This was the fourth night this week where you woke up from a nightmare. Looking over to the alarm, you saw that its twenty minutes past five in the morning. Deciding you was not going back to sleep, you tossed the covers back, and headed into the kitchen. Since you felt that you were a monster, you distanced yourself from the others. You only hoped no one was in the kitchen, but when you turned the corner, you cursed, seeing both Steve and Bucky.

“Morning” Steve sang, taking a sip out of his coffee. Steve was always an early riser, and when Bucky joined the avengers, he too started waking up early.

“Morning” You replied.

“You want to go on a run with us?” Bucky asked.

“You want me to go on a run with you two? No, I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer.” You walked out the room with your coffee. Yes, you were a super soldier yourself and could easily keep up with those two, but you wanted to be alone. You are a monster after all.

When you walked out the kitchen, the two friends looked at each other. They were both concerned about you. It was obviously to them that something was bothering you. They thought about sending Wanda in to check on you, but they did not want to disturb her sleep. They could not force you to do, or say anything. Therefore, they just let you be. Sometime around noon, Natasha stopped by your room. 

“Hey y/n, did you want to go shopping with me and Wanda?” Everything in you wanted to go, and spend time with the girls since your job doesn’t really allow you to be girly.

“As much as I am tempted, I think I’ll pass,” You replied. Natasha sternly looked at you, knowing something was wrong, but you had the vibes that you wanted to be alone. Therefore, she let you be.

Later that night, none of the avengers had a mission. So, Steve brought it upon himself to gather everyone for a movie night. Tony scanned the room, and did not see you. “Where’s y/n?”

The rest of the avengers looked up, and did not see you either.

“Does anyone know what’s wrong with y/n?” Steve was your friend, and as a friend, he was concerned about you.

“She’s been wanting to be alone, and has been distancing herself.” Natasha replied. She was just as concerned as Steve was.

“Why would she distance herself from us?” Steve wondered. “Did you guys do, or say anything to upset her?” The group collectively all said no.

“Jesus, why didn’t I see the signs earlier?” Bucky sighed, resting his face in his hands. “Remember when I first got here and had those nightmares? She very well could be suffering like I was.”

“Go ahead and start the movie, I’ll go check on her.” Wanda said, getting off the couch. When she approached your room, her heart broke. You were sitting up in bed, sniffling and wiping your tears away.

“I know you’re there Wanda,”

Wanda walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed, “What’s wrong, and don’t say nothing because there is clearly something wrong.”

“They haunt me,”

“Who haunts you?”  
“My victims,” You cried. “Hydra made me kill them! If I didn’t kill them, or showed any resistance, they would wipe my mind clean! No matter what I do, I cannot forget them. I can’t escape Help me… Please?”

The sound of you begging for help made Wanda’s heart break even more. She wanted nothing more than to take you in her arms, and wish your demons away, but Wanda knew it was not that easy.

You mumbled under your breath, “I’m such a monster,”

“Listen y/n, you’re not a monster. You’re far from it,” Wanda says, reassuring you. “I don’t see a monster. I see a person who is willing to put others people’s needs before your own. You give, and give and expect nothing in return. You being so caring, heartwarming, and selfless has made me fall in love with you.” Wanda confessed. She hoped you felt the same way.

“You- you love me? Despite everything,”

“Yes, of course! Despite everything that you’ve done, I know it wasn’t really you,” Wanda climbed in your lap, straddling your thighs. She took your face in her hands, and brushed your bottom lip with her thumbs. “And with your permission, I’d like to show you how much I love you.”

You nodded your head yes, and she moved closer. Soon, her lips were on yours. Her lips were soft, and tasted like cherry Chap Stick. She lightly bit your bottom lip, causing you to open your mouth. Sliding her tongue in, she explored your mouth.

Pulling apart, you let out a soft sigh, “That was amazing.”

“I’m only getting started,” You see Wanda’s eyes darken with lust. “Take your shirt off.” You did as you were told. Wanda proceeded to start a trail of kisses, starting with your lips. She stopped at your neck, leaving behind a hickey. You let out a moan in response.

“You like that, yeah?” Wanda smirked, and continued her trail of kisses. She moved from your neck, to in between your breasts. While she was there, she unfastened your bra. She pulled away for a second to admire your boobs before continuing down to your belly button.

“These have to come off,” Wanda said, referring to your panties. She slid them off, making you completely naked.

“How is this fair?” You sat there completely naked, while she was fully clothed.

“Don’t worry about me, tonight is all about you.” Wanda says, opening your legs. Wanda leaned down, and gave your clit a kiss. She then took her tongue and started drawing figure eights on your little bundle of nerves; all while sneaking two of her fingers inside you. You arch your back, and let out another moan.

“You want me to go faster?” You nodded. Wanda picked up speed, and you felt a fire quickly building up.

“Wanda, I’m about to-” your breath hitched, and the wave of intense pleasure took over. When you came down from your orgasm, Wanda curled up next to you. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,”

“I wished you would’ve let me return the favor,”

“There will be other times for that my love,”

“So, does that make you my girlfriend?” You asked.

“Yes, yes, it does.”


	2. Wanda Maxioff- Baby Please Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a soldier in the united states army, and for weeks Wanda was looking forward to you coming home for Christmas. That is until you tell you won’t be able to come home. Little did Wanda know you had something planned. 
> 
> Day 10 of the 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

“You’re not going to make it?” Wanda’s voice softened, clearly heartbroken. She wanted to celebrate your first Christmas together. Then again, she knew what she was signing up for when she first started dating you. 

“I’m sorry, babe. My commanding officer needs me to stay back. You know I’d be there if I could.”

“Yeah, I know it’s just- I was hoping we could spend our first Christmas together.”

“When I get home, whenever that may be, we can certainly make up for it,” You knew Wanda was upset, that much was clear. It honestly hurt you, as much as it hurt her. Little did Wanda know you had been planning your homecoming for weeks, and you were most definitely going to be home for Christmas. “Listen, I got to go. I love you.”

“Love you to,” Wanda hung up the phone with a frown. 

“What’s with the sad face,” Sam asked.

“Y/n won’t home for Christmas,” Sam almost wanted to tell her that it was a lie, and that you would be home for Christmas, but he knew you would kill him. 

“It will be alright,”

“No, it won’t be alright. All I wanted for Christmas was for her to come home so we can celebrate it together. Now I’m not so sure Christmas is worth celebrating.” Sam sighed, and watched the scarlet witch walk away. Wanda needed to hang in there because her Christmas gift was coming. 

“Thank you for choosing united airlines, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!” Grabbing your bags, you headed outside. Sam was supposed to pick up from the airport, but there was a change of plans, and so he had Steve come pick you up.

“Welcome home Soldier,” Steve brought you into hug. “How was the flight?”

“Steve, how many times have I told you just call me y/n,” You placed your bag in the backseat, and hopped in the car. “Pretty good, I’m just ready to surprise Wanda. The look on her face will be priceless.”

“Yeah, she was pretty upset when you told her you wouldn’t make it home.”

“I know she was, and it killed me to lie to her, but I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” You turned to the window, watching the people walk down the sidewalk. As you got closer to the avengers tower, your hands were jittery and your anxiety rose. Soon you find yourself in the elevator on the way up to the common room. 

“You sure she doesn’t know I’m here?” You asked, turning towards Steve. 

“No, she doesn’t expect a thing,” The doors of the elevator open, and Steve quickly hid you behind the wall, hidden from view. 

“Ah! Steve you’re back. Did you bring Wanda’s gift?” Though you could not see, you knew it was Sam. 

“Yes, yes I did,”

“What gift?” Wanda asked. Her curiosity heightened. She had no real desire to celebrate Christmas since your phone call the other day. Wanda was dragged from her room to celebrate with the others. 

“I had to pull some strings and make a few phone calls, but I managed to get your gift.” Wanda’s eyebrow rose in confusion. Then you stepped out from behind the wall. Her hands shot to her mouth, and tears welled up. 

“I believe this is the part where you come and hug me,” You say, opening your arms. She scurried off the couch and into your arms. 

“You said you weren’t going to make it,”

“Yeah, about that, I lied.” 

“How long do I have you?” Wanda asked, pulling away from the hug. 

“Three weeks,”

“Well, then let’s make those three weeks count!” Wanda placed a kiss on your forehead. She may only get you for three weeks, but for those three weeks, she knew you would be safe in her arms.


	3. Pietro Maximoff- Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has NEVER experienced snow before seeing that he’s from Sokovia. You, the reader, drag him outside and you play in the snow.
> 
> Day 12 of The 12 days of Christmas (2017)

Waking up and pulling back the curtains, you see fresh snow on the ground. The inner child in you got excited. You turned around and jumped on the bed, waking up Pietro. “Pietro! We need to go outside,” 

“Why? It’s cold outside,”

“It snowed,” You got off Pietro, and got out the necessary clothing to go outside. If he was not going outside, you definitely were. 

“Your point being?” Pietro at this point was sitting up in bed, watching you get dressed. He had to let out a laugh at your excitement. 

“My point being is that if you go outside and play in the snow with me, I’ll let you warm me up,”

“Warm you up, eh?” At the thought of you and him having sex just get warm peaks his interest. Without a second thought, he got up and got dressed. Getting outside Pietro confessed, “You know I never played in snow before.”

“You haven’t?” You asked, but then remembering he is not from here. “Oh! Do not answer that. I forgot you were from Sokovia.”

“You know, you’re real cute when you get excited,” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you get this spark in your eyes,” Pietro smiled, and placed a kiss on your forehead. “That, your dimples show significantly more. Now, let’s have some fun in the snow.”  
You smiled, leaned to the ground, and balled up snow and threw it at Pietro, hitting him square in the chest. You ran away before he could return the favor, but with him being the avengers resident speedster, he caught up to you in a flash. You both laughed as you hit the ground. 

“Let’s make snow angels,” You spread your arms up and down to make an angel. Pietro sat up in the snow, and watched you. He was falling more in love with you every day. 

“Say, it is getting cold out here let’s go inside and get warm, yeah?”

“You read my mind,”


	4. Pietro Maximoff- “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

Pietro and [y/n] bonded so well together when he and Wanda first got to the tower. So much so, they were attached at the hip. Anywhere she was, Pietro was not that far behind. But of course, with them hanging out so much, it’s inevitable that one of them was going to fall for the other.

For a while, she denied her feelings for Pietro. She always claimed to be good friends when one of the others brought it up. But when Pietro flirted with other girls, she felt jealous. It was then she finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for him. Once she admitted it to herself, she grew a little confident and started to flirt with Pietro. And to her surprise, he flirted back! ‘Maybe he likes me back!’

Everything changed when Pietro started to hang out with a beautiful blonde haired woman. She knew he was allowed to hang out with other people, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. But then Pietro started canceling their movie nights together. At first, she shrugged it off. But it happened more often; it was to the point where she didn’t even bother making snacks anymore.   
She sat up in bed crossing her arms, another Friday evening gone by. There was a knock on her door. She wasn’t expecting anybody, so when she opened the door she was a little taken back to see Pietro there with a small stack of movies and some snacks. 

“Oh, so now you want to have a movie night with me?” She said, rolling her eyes. She didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” 

“Don’t be like what? Rude? We haven’t had a movie night in weeks because you were hanging out with Carly,”

“Her name is Hannah,” Pietro corrected her. “And you know I’m allowed to hang out with other people other than you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah I know, but you and I have always had movie night every Friday. It’s a tradition, Piet,”

“Can I come in?” Pietro asked, looking around the hall. He certainly didn’t want to cause a scene. She stepped aside and let him in. She stepped aside, letting him in.   
Crossing her arms, “I can’t stand here and lie and say that I’m not hurt with you canceling movie night,”

“Yeah, and I’m sorry for canceling,”

“Are you though? Sometimes I think you’d prefer Hannah over me,”

“What? That’s not true!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You don’t have to lie, Pietro,” 

“Fine. It’s true, I like hanging out with her. She’s a wonderful girl,” Pietro paused. “But if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re jealous.”

[Y/n] rolled her eyes once again. “Yeah, I am jealous. You’re spending all this time with her, and it makes wish I was her just so I can be around you,” 

“What are you trying to say [y/n]?” Pietro set the movies and snack down the bed and moved closer to you. 

Sighing, “What I’m trying to say is that I have feelings for you. At first, I denied them… told myself there was no possible way I would like you because you’re my best friend. But then whenever I saw you flirting with other girls, I got jealous,”

Pietro was stunned at your confession. So many thoughts ran through his head that he didn’t know what to think.   
Pietro sighed and frowned. From the sigh, she knew it wouldn’t be good.

“Pietro… say something,”

“Listen, I- I don’t think of you that way. I see us as just friends,”

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” She seethed. “I flirted with you and you flirted back! I thought that maybe, just maybe, you liked me back,”

“[Y/n]-”

“You’re a real piece of shit, you know that? Basically leading me on and making me feel stupid for thinking you had feelings for me. I hate you!” she screamed. 

“You don’t mean that,”

“Oh, but I do. Go hang out with Hannah. I’m sure she’d love to spend time with you,” 

“I’m just gonna-” Pietro said, walking over to the door.

“Yeah, please do and shut the door on the way out,”


	5. Pietro Maximoff- “I’d give anything for you to take me back.”

He looked down at the picture in his hands. It was of a picnic date in Central Park, and you had your head back laughing at something he had said. It was one of his favorite pictures of you both. And he went and messed everything up by cheating. To make matters worse, he couldn’t even remember the girl’s name; was it Sara? Kristin? Michelle?  
He felt ashamed. Angry at himself that he let the best thing that ever happen to him leave. Hurt because he caused you pain, and he promised from day one not to.   
Sighing, he set the picture down on the nightstand. As he stood up and turned around, he saw Wanda leaning against the door with her arms crossed. 

“You miss her, don’t you?” Wanda said, being sympathetic. She liked you a lot and thought you were perfect for Pietro.

“Yeah, yeah I do. I don’t know what to do without her around,”

“Do you honestly think she’d stick around when you cheated on her?”

“Gee thanks for reminding me, Wanda. I know I messed up,”

“Lucky for you, I’m going to help you,” Wanda pushed herself off the door and walked further into his room.

“How?” Pietro asked. He knew he had to have you back. Even If you were back in his life as friends, he’d be okay with that.

“Tony just happens to be throwing a party for Steve’s 100th birthday, and I know she’ll be there,”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We only got a couple of days till then, so we need figure something out,” Wanda said. 

Few days go by, and its Steve birthday party. Steve was a little overwhelmed, but happy nonetheless. Twenty-five minutes into the party, y/n was still a no-show. When you didn’t show up at the start of the party, Pietro began mumbling under his breath and pacing in front of the bar.

“What’s got him so worked up?” Bucky asked, taking a seat next to Wanda at the bar.

“He’s worried about y/n not showing up,”

“Of course she’ll show up! Its Steve’s birthday party,”

“I tried telling him that, but he wouldn’t listen,” 

Just then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Pietro’s head snapped in the direction of the elevator, and he couldn’t believe it… y/n actually showed up!   
She had stepped off the elevator, glancing around the room. Once she spotted Wanda at the bar, she waved and walked over. 

“It’s about time you showed up,” Bucky grinned.

“A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early,” she smirked. 

Bucky looked her up and down. “You look beautiful y/n,”

“Thank you, Bucky. It takes a while to look this pretty,”

Wanda elbowed her brother in the side and whispered, “Remember what we talked about,”

“Hey y/n, can I talk to you? Alone?”

“Why should I talk to you? After all, you did cheat on me,” y/n raised her eyebrow. 

“Y/n, please, hear him out,” Wanda begged, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Sighing, “Fine. You get five minutes,”

Pietro lead them to a secluded corner of the room. “I never got to tell you that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for breaking my promise, sorry for hurting you when I said I wouldn’t. I honestly regret the day I cheated on you. And I know my apology won’t mean anything, but I had to tell you this,”

“Yeah, you’re right. Your apology means absolutely nothing. A simple sorry ain’t gonna fix things,”

“I know, I know,” Pietro frowned, “you look beautiful, you know,” 

He took a look at her and noticed she had not only cut her hair but dyed it. Her once long y/h/c was now cut short like Natasha’s and now was (hair color of choice). And her dress was gorgeous, It was a shimmery gold with spaghetti straps and ended mid-thigh. 

“I’d give anything for you to take me back.” 

“You want me? You gotta earn me. I won’t hesitate to leave again if you fuck up,”

“That’s all I ask for,”


	6. Bucky Barnes- Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one Tony’s infamous parties, Natasha points out the you and Bucky are standing under the mistletoe. This kiss leads to Bucky confessing his feelings for you.
> 
> Day 8 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

If there was one thing Tony was known for, other than being iron man, was that he threw some of the most extravagant, well thought out parties. Hell, sometimes he had parties to have them. 

Tonight was no exception.

“Which dress should I wear?” You asked, holding up both a red dress and green dress. You were in your room getting ready with Natasha and Wanda. 

“Let’s see, the green dress is pretty, but it’s too sparkly. If you really want to get under the skin of Barnes, you will wear that red dress,” Natasha smirked. For the past several weeks, Natasha-well, everyone has been trying to get you under the mistletoe with Bucky. Apparently, you have been told he has feelings for you. 

“I highly doubt that he has a crush me,” 

“You are so oblivious y/n,” Wanda slipped on her shoes, and walked over to you. She placed her hands on your shoulders, “Trust me y/n that man is head over heels in love with you.”

“She is right. Get dressed, and we will meet you down there,” Wanda and Natasha headed to the door, but Natasha stopped and turned around, “Oh! And wear that red dress.”

Not the one to keep anyone waiting, you got dressed. You fixed up your hair and make-up, put on your shoes and headed to elevator. The red dress, well, it left little to the imagination. The neckline was deep (but not to deep) enough to make you feel exposed, but If Natasha said it will get under the skin of Bucky, might as well wear it, right?  
The elevator doors opened, and the party was alive. Stepping out the elevator, you scanned the room and see Steve, Bucky, Sam and the girls over at the bar. Therefore, you made your way over. 

“Hey, you made it!” Natasha looked you up and down, “And I see you wore the red dress. Say, Bucky do you think she looks amazing in that dress?” Bucky turned around, and saw you  
standing there. If he were not already sitting, he would have needed to sit down because his breath was taken away.

“Doll, you look…beautiful,”

“Thank you, Bucky.” Natasha handed you a shot of god knows what, and you quickly downed it. You do not know if it was the dress, or the shot you just did, but you feeling rather confident. “Shall we go dance?” You held your hand out for Bucky to take. 

“Yes we shall,” As you two walked away, Natasha smirked once again. Her plan was working. 

“So, how much are you guys willing to bet that dress gets them both laid tonight?”

Once on the dance floor, you wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck. “So Steve told me you knew how to dance, is that true?”

“Back in the day, yes, but then everything with Hydra happened,” Bucky sighed, “I haven’t danced like this for a better part of seventy years.”

“Steve also told you were quite the charmer,”

“Yeah, I knew a thing or two about how to pick up ladies,” Bucky twirled you around him. A smile was growing on both your faces.

“You know, you are a good man Barnes,”

“Am I though? I have done some god-awful things,”

“Despite everything that’s happened with you and Hydra, I know that it was not really you.” You placed your forehead on his, “Let’s go to my room, yeah?”

“A little forward aren’t you?”

“I don’t see you complaining,” Smirking, you grabbed his hand, and made your way towards the elevator. You were almost there, but a voice stopped you. 

“Wait, you are under the mistletoe!” Looking up you see the mistletoe hanging there. 

“The tradition says that when a couple is under the mistletoe they have to kiss,” You grabbed Bucky’s face, and leaned in. His lips were a rough, but you did not care. You dreamed of this moment.

“Can I confess something?”

“Sure,”

“I like you…A lot. When I first got there, you welcomed me in open arms. You did not judge me like some did. And when I was having nightmares, you made sure you was there comforting me. Soon I found myself slowly falling in love with you. I needed you around me at all times because you made me feel more like a human than a monster that Hydra created.”

“I like you to,”

“Good or this would have been awkward,”


	7. Bucky Barnes- I’ll Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You loved Bucky. You loved him so much that you’d take a bullet for him.

The rain came down lightly, hitting Bucky in the face. He stood there staring at your gravestone. If only I was paying attention, she’d still be here. 

“You know, it should’ve been me,” Bucky mumbled. It was supposed to be an easy mission; get in, rescue the hostage, get out (while taking the hydra base down)… it was that simple. But, of course, nothing goes according to plan.

“You okay, doll?” Bucky sat down next to you on the quinjet.   
You turned to Bucky, and sighed “Have you ever got this feeling like something bad is going to happen?”

“All the time doll, but why ask?” 

“I just… I can’t shake the feeling like something bad is going to happen. Am I over-reacting?”

“No, you aren’t,” Bucky paused, taking your face in his flesh hand. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” Bucky stood up and walked over to Steve, waiting for mission instructions.

“God I hope you’re right,” You mumbled. 

“Our source is telling us that the hostage is a powerful mutant that has the abilities to control all four elements,” Steve said, handing the file on the hostage to Natasha. Once she looked it over, she handed it to the next person. The file made its way around to everyone. “Hydra failed in getting the asset back, so they plan on making a new one.”

Steve always reassured Bucky that everything that happened wasn’t his fault; It was hydra’s. But that didn’t stop him from feeling any less guilty. And although he doesn’t remember much from the past seventy plus years, if he can prevent someone else going through the same thing he did, he’ll do it. 

“No one should ever live being Hydra’s slave. If we want to save this hostage, we need to act quick,” Steve said, looking around the quinjet. While Steve gave out orders, that same feeling came back. And every time you looked at Bucky, it grew stronger. Shaking the feeling off, you found out you’d be paired with Bucky to search the basement.   
You trekked towards the hydra base, but the guards out front saw you and rang the alarm. 

“So much for this being easy,” Steve mumbled.

“But it’s much more fun this way,” Natasha replied. 

“Guys, your banter is cute and all, but can we focus at the task at hand?” You say, pulling the trigger of your gun, hitting your target. You saw another guard coming your way. So you shot   
him in the shoulder, making him drop his gun. You ran towards him and wrapped your thighs around his neck, choking him. 

“Why? You and Barnes got a hot date?” 

“Nat now isn’t the time for that,” You said. “Besides, I’m getting bad vibes.”

You and Bucky silently made your way into the building’s basement. Both of you checked every room in the basement, and other than a trail of blood and assuming it was the hostage’s blood, the hostage showed no signs of being there. Bucky told Steve and others that the hostage wasn’t in the basement. Out the corner of your eye, you see someone sneaking up behind Bucky. 

“BUCKY WATCH OUT,” You shouted, as you ran over and pushed Bucky out the way. Bucky turned around, and saw you laying down on the ground with a gunshot wound to the abdomen.   
Bucky’s eyes widen. His head snapped towards the guard that shot you. “Cut one head off, two grow in its place… hail hydra,” The man turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. Bucky watched his body hit the floor. 

“No, no, no,” Bucky placed his hand on the wound to apply pressure. “[Y/N] has been shot. I repeat [Y/N] has been shot!”  
With what strength you had, you reached up and cupped Bucky’s face. “Bucky you need to know that I’ll always love you,” 

“You’re not saying goodbye. I won’t let you,” 

“You and I both know that I’m dying Buck,” you coughed, and blood trickled out the corner of your mouth. Bucky knew that wasn’t a good sign. “Can you do one thing for me?”

“Anything for you, doll,” 

“I want you to move on and be happy with someone else,” 

“If that’s what you want me to do,”

“I know you’ll make some girl happy Buck,” Your arm fell from his face, letting him know you died. When Steve walked around the corner, he saw his best friend crying while holding your body close. 

“You know, it should’ve been me,” Bucky mumbled. 

“She wouldn’t want you mourning like this,” Bucky turned around to see Steve standing there.

“Yeah I know, but can you blame me? She died saving me,”

“And I’ll be forever thankful for her actions,” Steve said, placing the flowers on your grave. “She once said, “If I die saving and protecting the innocent, than god bless it that’s the way it’s   
meant to be.”

“She was tough one, wasn’t she?” Bucky smiled, remembering the good times he had with you. 

“Yeah… she was,”


	8. Bucky Barnes- Velvet (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was wearing velvet, and every time she wore it, it made Bucky all hot and bothered.

I take the wheel and grab the clutch / Your body should be mine to touch / I fit the rhythm your body’s givin’ / And once I get in there…

Bucky glared at her from across the room. He balled his hands into fists, and his jaw clenched. He was angry. He knew what she was doing. She was purposely dancing with another man, swaying her hips provocatively to make him jealous. And he will admit it was working. 

“When will you admit you’re jealous?” Steve said, joining Bucky at the bar. 

“I’m not jealous,” Bucky replied, not taking his eyes off of [y/n]. His eyes scanned her body, and he cursed under his breath. She was wearing a deep red velvet dress. 

“That look on your face says otherwise,” 

“Steve, I’m not-” Bucky stopped mid-sentence. From the other side of the room, he saw this man run his hands down her sides and squeeze her ass, making [y/n] uncomfortable. “That’s it!”  
Bucky slammed the glass down on the bar, shattering it. He stomped over, grabbing the man by the shoulder and turning him around and landing a punch on his face. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked. [Y/N] hastily grabbed Bucky’s wrist and lead him out the room. 

“I could’ve handled that, you know,” 

“Oh really? Because I believe that was me punching a man in the face for disrespecting a woman,”

[y/n] huffed, but then she realized something. Bucky was jealous. Smirking, “You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous,”

“Me? Jealous? No. Absolutely not,”

“Who would’ve thought, ladies man Bucky Barnes, would be jealous,”

“I’m not jealous,” Bucky was getting frustrated. [Y/n] was deliberately pushing his buttons. 

“Face it, Barnes you’re jealous,” Bucky reached out for her arm, dragging her towards his room. “What the hell Barnes. What are you doing?”

“I’m going to show you- you’re mine,”

Once in his room, Bucky pushed her on his bed. “Strip,” 

“I’m sure if you ask nicely,”

“If you don’t do as I tell you, I’ll have to punish you,”

“Then I guess you’ll have to punish me, sir,”

With one swift movement, he pulled her dress over her head. He let out a low growl as he stood in front her; she was wearing matching black lace bra and panties. He quickly unclasped her bra, tossing it off to the side. Bucky licked his lips and grabbed her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples, making her cry out. [Y/n] tried to reach down and palm his hard-on, but Bucky stopped what he was doing and slammed her hands above her head. 

“You’re not allowed to touch me unless given permission. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,”

Bucky grabbed her hand, and lead her over to the bed where he pushed her down. He slowly kissed down her inner thigh, stopping at her vagina. Slipping his thumbs under her panties, he ripped them off.

“Tell me, did I make you this wet?” Bucky asked, running his fingers through her folds. When she didn’t answer, Bucky slid two of his metal fingers inside her and began circling her clit with his thumb. “Was it me that made you this wet?”

“Yes, yes, you did,” 

“Who does this pussy belong to?” 

“You!” [y/n] cried out. 

Bucky sank to his knees and began lapping her clit with his tongue. With every move or flick he made on her clit, she would arch her back in pleasure. The pleasure so intense she’d grip the sheets. As his fingers picked up speed, she could feel that familiar fire pool in her lower abdomen. And without even thinking, she grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s beautiful long hair.  
Bucky stopped, and pulled away with a scowl on his face. “What did I tell you?”

“That I couldn’t touch you without your permission,”

“Yeah, and for that, I have to restrain you,” Bucky stood up, walked over to the night stand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Her eyes widen with shock. When did the hell Bucky get those? She thought to herself. 

Bucky flipped her over, putting her on her hands and knees. He roughly grabbed her wrist, and placed them behind her back, putting the handcuffs on.  
“Your ass is going to be 50 shades of red by the time I’m done with you,” Bucky gave her ass a hard, stiff smack. 

Without any warning, he thrust into her. He pulled out slowly and rammed back in causing her to whine. Bucky continued to thrust roughly, all while smacking her ass. Once again, [y/n] felt that same fire in her lower abdomen.

“Bucky… I’m going to come,” she shrieked, as her orgasm boiled over. Her vision blurred, and there was a faint buzz sound in her ears. Bucky could feel himself twitch, he knew was close. He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her close to him. Not long after, Bucky spilled himself inside her.

Coming down from their high, “I’m sorry doll, are you okay?” Bucky looked down and noticed her ass was red. 

“I’m okay. Can you get me out of these handcuffs?” Bucky reached for the keys and unlocked the cuffs. “If that’s what I get for making you jealous, then I’ll have to do it again sometime,”  
Bucky chuckled, as he went to get a wet rag from the bathroom for her to clean up with. Walking out the bathroom, he handed her the rag. 

“Thank you…” she smiled. “I have to ask, where did that come from?” 

“You were right… I was jealous. I was jealous that the man you were dancing wasn’t me. And it’s all because I’m in love with you,”

[Y/n] watched this man, once the tough winter soldier, get vulnerable. She sighed and turned her lips into a grin. “Well, it’s a good thing that I’m in love with you too,”

“What about-”

“I asked him to dance with me in order to make you jealous and make a move,”

“So you did that on purpose?”

“Yes, and it worked out well didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it did,”


	9. Bucky Barnes- Marry Me? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to propose to you, but you beat him to it.

[Y/n] ran her thumb over the red velvet box. Opening the box, she stared at the shiny silver vibranium ring. She had asked T’Challa if he could have it made when she knew Bucky was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

There’s only one problem.

She didn’t know when to do it.

Sure, she had plenty of opportunities to propose, but she wanted it to be special. A romantic dinner for two, a walk in central park where she’d get down on one knee and pray Bucky would say yes, then come back to the tower to make love to each other to celebrate.

“Doll, you coming?” Bucky asked, entering their shared bedroom.

“Yeah, just give me a second,” she shoved the box back into the basket that held her tampons and placed the basket under the sink. She knew Bucky would never look there. In fact, when Bucky first learned about periods, he was horrified.

When [y/n] walked out the bathroom, Bucky looked at worriedly. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She said, scratching her neck with her index finger. She then panicked. What if he caught on to her lying? What if he knew she was up to something?  
“You sure? You’ve been acting a little weird lately,”

“Yeah, I’m fine. No need to worry about little ole me,” She smiled, as she sauntered out room, heading to the kitchen for dinner. Bucky raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He knew she was hiding something, but what? And Bucky was bound to determine to find out what you’ve been hiding. Couple days go by, and Bucky still couldn’t find anything as to why you’re acting so strangely. It honestly was making him frustrated.

“You’re staring awful hard,”

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Sam standing there. “Has [y/n] acted strange to you?” He didn’t dare to take his eyes off you, as you were sparring with Natasha.

“Now that you mention it, yeah she has,” Sam paused. “But what makes you think she’s hiding something?”

“Every time I see them, they’re huddled together whispering about something. And when I walk into the room, they get all quiet and don’t look in my direction,”  
“Have you tried talking to her about how you feel?”

“Yes, I have, and every time I bring it up, she either changes the subject or avoids it all together. Do you think there’s a possibility that she cheated on me?”

“You serious? See that girl right there,” Sam pointed his finger at you, “That girl is in love with you. She will take a bullet for you, so I highly doubt that she’s cheating on you,”

The two men stood there and watched you spar with Natasha. Still, this didn’t calm Bucky’s nerves. He thought about the black box that he taped under the nightstand.  
“I want to ask her to marry me,”

“Congratulations!”

“Save it for when and if she says yes,” Bucky mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“Trust me, she’ll say yes. I mean, I’d say yes if you asked me.” Sam joked with Bucky. Sam turned to him, “Listen, the best advice I can give you is just confront her about it and don’t let up,”

Bucky was going to take Sam’s advice. Because later that night, as you were getting ready for bed, Bucky backed her into a corner.

“What’s the meaning of all this?”

“I want to know what you’re hiding from me. I want to why you’re being so secretive,” Bucky said, clenching his jaw.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“Yes, yes you do. Did you-”

“Cheat? No. I could never cheat on you, Buck,” she sighed. “I wished I didn’t have to do this now. I wanted this be special.”

“What? I don’t understand,”

She scoffed and walked into the bathroom. He heard some quick shuffling before she walked back into the bedroom.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to do this for a while now. I kind of figured I’d have a nice, beautiful speech on how much you mean to me before I proposed to you,”

“Doll,”

“I need- no, I want to do this,” she got down one knee and opened the box. “James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” [y/n] smiled, as she took the ring out the box and slid it on his finger. Getting off her knee, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Bucky pulled away, staring into her eyes. “I thought that men were supposed to ask women to marry them,”

“This isn’t the 40s Buck. The times have changed, people changed, women most definitely have changed,”

“No kidding,” Bucky smiled, looking down at [y/n]. “Since you put a ring on my finger, I think it’s only fair that I put a ring on yours,” Bucky reached under the nightstand and grabbed the   
box. He walked back over to [y/n], taking her left hand in his.

“When I look into your eyes, I see our future. I see us finally being able to retire, get a house out in the country with a few dogs and have beautiful children. You’re my best friend, my confidant, my number one supporter. And you deserve the absolute best, and I just hope I’m the one to do just that. There’s just no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with,” Bucky opened the box, getting down on one knee. “Doll, will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you,” She smiled. Bucky slid the ring on her finger, getting up and planting a kiss on her smooth, soft lips.

“How do you think we should celebrate?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I got an idea on we should celebrate,” Bucky grinned, sliding his hands down her back to cup her backside.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leads them over to the bed where they collapsed on the soft surface. They kissed passionately as they took each other’s clothes off until they were completely naked.

“You’re beautiful, Mrs.Barnes,” Bucky smiled, propping himself on his forearms to look at her face.

“And you’re incredibly handsome, Mr.Barnes,” She smiled. “Now please make love to me.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Bucky pushed himself to stand up. Taking his member in his hand, he leads it over to her opening where he slowly slid in, causing her to arch her back. As Bucky thrust at   
a certain pace, he couldn’t help but not stare at the woman in front of him. She was hard-working, intelligent, trustworthy and most importantly, compassionate. She even helped him through his nightmares when he first got to the tower. So needless to say, he hit the jackpot.

[y/n] felt Bucky’s beard brush her neck as he leaned in to leave wet kisses on her neck. She felt him suck the sensitive skin behind her ear, making her moan softly. She thought about when Bucky first came to the tower. He was quiet, standoffish, he would hardly come out his room. Steve told her not to approach him, but of course, she didn’t listen. She just wanted to help him. All he really needed was support from someone, and that someone was her.

He has come a long way from the broken man he once was.

Bucky rested his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes. You can just feel the love radiate between them. [y/n] cupped his face, placing a kiss on his rough, chapped lips. She moved her hands from his face to run her fingers through his hair. Those fingers then ran down his back, leaving light red marks. She felt that familiar fire in her lower abdomen, so hooked her legs around Bucky’s waist, digging the soles of her feet into his back, driving him deeper. As his orgasm approached, Bucky started thrust sporadically, letting her know she was close as well.

“You going to come?” Bucky asked, and she furiously nodded her head. He felt her come undone around him, and that alone caused him to spill his seed inside her. Breathing heavy, Bucky collapsed on top of her. As they laid there, coming down from their highs, they held each other tightly.

“As much as I love you, you’re heavy,” She laughed, patting his side.

Bucky gasped, pretending to be offended. “Are you calling me fat, Mrs.Barnes?”

“No, I’m not,” She took her head, chuckling slightly. “Mrs. [y/n] Barnes… has a nice ring to it yeah?”

“Yeah, it does. I can’t wait to make you my wife, doll,”

“And I can’t wait to make you my husband,”


	10. Bucky Barnes- “Please can we just talk this out?”

You fell fast, and hard. You didn’t mean to really. It just happened. One day Steve came into the common room with Bucky and despite all cliches, it was love at first sight.

“Who’s he?” You leaned over, whispering to Natasha.

“That’s Steve’s friend from the 40s,” Natasha replied. “his name is James, but goes by Bucky.”

You went to say something, but you saw Steve make his way over to you with Bucky. 

“[Y/N] this is Bucky, Bucky this is [Y/N],”

“Steve talks a lot about you,” You said, shaking his hand. You noticed Bucky was a little hesitant with shaking your hand, but that was understandable. 

“Does he now?” 

“Yeah. He mentioned how back in the 40s you beat up the guys that picked on Steve,”

“I did and even when I told him to stop, he still got himself into trouble,” Bucky chuckled. 

From there, you and Bucky got close. You were inseparable, attached at the hip. Anywhere you was, he wasn’t to far behind.   
As time went on, your feelings for Bucky grew. But you never acted on your feelings for the fear of being rejected.

“You got to tell him eventually,” Wanda said, sitting on the cough besides you. “besides, what’s the worse that could happen?”

“Finding out he doesn’t feel the same way,”

“Just go tell him before it’s too late [y/n],”

“You know what… I’m going to tell him how I feel,”

“That’s the spirit,”

With high hopes, you got off the couch and made your way to his room. I’m actually going to tell him you thought to yourself. When you got closer to his room, you see the door slightly cracked. You pushed the door open and saw something you wished you hadn’t. There was Bucky, on top of a Natasha.  
You coughed letting them know you were there.

“I finally worked up the courage to tell you that I’m in love with you, and this is what I see,” You say, turning for the door. Bucky scrambled off Natasha. 

“Please can we just talk this out?”

“No,” you shrugged Bucky’s hand off your shoulder, “you’ve never thought of me in the ways I’ve wanted you to.” 

With that, you walked out Bucky’s room. So much for Bucky liking you back.


	11. Bucky Barnes- "Are You Jealous?"

It’s been three months since you last seen Bucky and Natasha. You couldn’t bare the thought of the one you loved, loving someone else, so you left. Both Bucky and Natasha tried calling you, but you ignored them. 

“Please?” Wanda begged. She was trying to convince you to come to Tony’s party. “it’s only one night. You don’t even have to stay the whole time.”

Sighing, you pinched your nose. “Fine, I’ll come. But I’m leaving when I feel like,”

“Great! Its at 7 o’clock. I’ll see you there,”

“Wanda what am I going to do with you,” you mumbled. You glanced over at the clock and saw it was ten minutes til five. You hurried off to your room to get ready.   
Roughly an hour and a half later, you were ready. On your way out the door, you couldn’t help but not stop and admire yourself. You wore a beautiful navy blue spaghetti strapped v-neck dress and completed the look with a pair of strappy nude heels. ‘If this doesn’t get Barnes hot and bothered, I don’t know what will,’ you thought to yourself. Smirking, you left your apartment.

Arriving, your eyes scanned the room. Sam and Steve were playing pool and bickering about god knows what. Thor was sharing his asgardian alcohol with the military vets. And Tony and Bruce were discussing science stuff. 

Deciding you needed a drink, you headed over to the bar. The bartender set your drink down, and someone sat next to you. “You’re looking too beautiful to be at the bar alone,”

“Uh thanks…”

“George. Would you like to dance?”

“No, but thanks for the offer George,”

“Come on. Just one dance,”

“She said no,” You knew that voice.“so just step away from her.”

“Who are you? Her boyfriend?”

“Yes, yes, I am,” The guy threw is hands up in surrender and walked away. 

Turning towards Bucky, you slapped his chest. “What the hell was that?”

“I was protecting you,”

“Protecting me? I don’t need protecting. I can handle myself,” then you realized something. Bucky was jealous. “are you jealous?” 

“Yes,” Bucky admitted. “its only because I miss you,” 

“If you tell me you miss me, I’ll never be able to leave.” 

“Then don’t,” Bucky put his hand over yours. You looked him up and down, and bit your lip. Bucky looked good in a tucked in black dress shirt and black jeans. What you were about to do   
something might regret later, but you just couldn’t help yourself.

Downing the rest of your drink, you stood up and whispered in his ear. “You. Me. Your room… now,” Bucky followed you to his room like a lost puppy. You may have been gone for three months, but you knew where his room was. Upon entering, you slammed Bucky against the door, kissing him fervently. You palmed his very obvious boner. “Who are you, and what have done with [y/n]?”

“Shh,” you placed a finger on his lips, “I’m going to be the one in control. Do I make myself clear Mr. Barnes?”

“Yes M’am,” Unbuckling and unzipping his pants, you slowly slid your hand under his boxers. Bucky let out a small gasp when your hand made contact with his member.

“Doll,”

“I’m in control, remember?” You said, running your thumb over the head of his dick. “I want these off.” Without hesitation, Bucky quickly took off his pants and boxers. Getting on your knees,   
you licked up his shaft, paying special attention to the tip. And you couldn’t let his twins go unnoticed, so you gave those a tickle. 

“Does she give you this sort of attention? Does she give you this sort of love?” you asked. “answer me Sargent.”

“No,” Bucky stuttered, you smiled. As you took him back in your mouth, you looked up and saw Bucky’s eyes clamped shut. ‘I must be doing my job well then,’ you thought. Just then Bucky grabbed a fist full of your hair. You knew he was about to come, but you didn’t want him to do so just yet.

You pushed away from Bucky and got off the floor. 

“[y/n] stop teasing me,”

“I’ll tease if I want to,” you shrugged. You grabbed his hand and directed him to the bed. Pushing him down, you pulled up your dress and turned around. You purposely rubbed you ass over his erection. Bucky grabbed your hips, but you smacked his hands away. “Ah, ah, no touching Sarge,”

“That’s not fair,”

“I don’t have to be fair,” You took Bucky’s shaft and inserted it in your body. Bucky inhaled sharply, and let out a string of curse words. Smirking, you slowly began to move up and then down. 

“Can you move faster? Please?” Bucky begged. 

“Since you asked nicely, yes,” You picked up speed. Although you told him not to touch, he sneaked his vibranium hand around your hip and began to circle your clit. But at this point, you   
didn’t care because you felt your orgasm approaching rather quickly. 

“Bucky, I’m about to come,”

“Me to, together?” Using his free arm, he pulled you in close, biting your shoulder. Not to long after that, Bucky spilled his seed inside you. You came shortly after him.  
Coming down from your high, you had to ask Bucky about her. Getting off his lap, you pulled your dress back down and sat on the bed next to him. “What about you and Natasha?”

“We aren’t together if that’s what you’re asking,”

“Not was I asking but okay,” you wanted to be mad angry even. But you knew that despite what happened, you stilled loved Bucky.

“I know what I did isn’t forgivable, and you shouldn’t forgive me, but I am really sorry,”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t forgive you, but I’m going to forgive because I still love you,”

“You still love me?”

“Yeah I do,” You said, taking Bucky’s hand in yours. “why don’t you sneak out the tower and come by my apartment later?” you placed a kiss on his cheek and left his room, not looking back.


	12. Bucky Barnes- I Saw God Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song I Saw God Today by George Straight, Bucky welcomes a healthy, beautiful baby girl with his wife.

Just walked down the street to the coffee shop / Had to take a break / I’ve been by her side for eighteen hours straight / Saw a flower growing in the middle of the sidewalk / Pushing up through the concrete / Like it was planted right there for me to see…

Bucky entered the coffee shop two blocks away from the hospital. He took a seat, and ordered a simple cup of black coffee. In the past eighteen hours, his life had changed dramatically. He and his wife, y/n, had welcomed a healthy, beautiful baby girl. 

The pregnancy had come as a complete shock, seeing that they weren’t actively trying. But this baby did not go unwelcomed. Each month that went by Bucky’s excitement grew. It rather cute to see a one-hundred year old super soldier getting excited over the baby moving or an even a kick. All this excitement didn’t stop him from doubting himself. He thought since he murdered so many innocent people that he didn’t deserve a wife let alone something as pure as a baby.

The waitress set the cup down on the table. “You alright, darling?”

Bucky’s eyes turned to the waitress, who he guessed to be in her late forties. “Yeah, I’m fine. My wife and I just welcome our first child,”

“Awe really?” The waitress smiled. Bucky pulled out his phone and showed her a picture. She was hours old and Bucky already loved showing her off. “How precious! I remember when I had my first child; it feels like yesterday when I brought him home from the hospital. And now he’s married and has one on the way.”

“Got any advice?” Bucky asked. 

“Cherish them. Cherish them because if you blink they suddenly grow up, move out and start lives of their own,” The waitress told Bucky. “I got to get back to work, but congratulations!”

“Thank you,”

I saw a couple walking by they were holding hands / Man, she had that glow / Yeah I couldn’t help but notice she was starting to show / It stood there for a minute takin’ the sky / Lost in that sunset / A splash of amber melted in the shades of red…

Bucky grabbed the cup and took a drink. The hot liquid hit his tongue, and he sighed in happiness. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a couple holding hands walk by. And from the bump that was poking through her shirt, he could tell she was expecting. She just had this glow that all pregnant women have. His heart warmed at the sight.  
Wanting to get back to y/n, he finished his coffee and put down a couple of dollars. He walked out the coffee shop and gazed up to the sky. The skies were a mix of yellow and orange going into red. 

He grinned and started to walk back to the hospital.

Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass / She’s sleeping like a rock / My name on her wrist / Wearing tiny pink socks / She’s got my nose / She’s got her Mama’s eyes / My brand new baby girl / She’s a miracle / I Saw God Today… 

When Bucky got to back to the hospital, he decided to stop by the nursery. He pressed his face against the window and stared down at his sleeping daughter. His eyes then went to the card attached to the front of the plastic cot. It read of her name, Rebecca Buchanan Barnes. Her weight and height, six pounds four ounces nineteen inches. Unfortunately for her, she had his nose, but she did her mother’s beautiful eyes so it wasn’t all bad. 

Rebecca was a miracle. A blessing in disguise. And Bucky couldn’t thank y/n enough for this little angel. 

Bucky really saw god that day.


	13. Steve Rogers- Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Steve to his first pumpkin patch, and he noticed you picked up a small pumpkin and he got suspicious. Few days later, he notices that same small pumpkin inside a bigger pumpkin.

Growing up as a kid you would always go pumpkin picking with your family. It was a family tradition, and you really wanted to keep that tradition alive with your and Steve’s family. Yes! You were pregnant, and no, Steve does not know yet. You had your own cute, special way to tell him.

“Hey babe, is this a pretty good sized pumpkin?” Steve asked, holding up a rather large pumpkin.

“Maybe get one that’s a little smaller?” You walked a little farther, and see a smaller pumpkin. ‘Perfect!’ you thought.

You turned around, and see Steve standing there looking at you suspiciously. “What’s the small pumpkin for?”

“Decoration, the common room could use it.” You weren’t lying, but you wasn’t going to tell him the real reason why you got it. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I am” You could not wait to see the look on his face when he found out.

Few days later and its Halloween at the avengers tower. You were excited and nervous all at the same time. You hoped Steve would take the news well, seeing that you’ve talked about having kids before, but you could never know for sure. On a rare occasion, you woke up before Steve. You being the nice person you are, decided to make breakfast for everyone. As you made pancakes, the team slow trickled into the kitchen. Each one of them passing the pumpkins except Natasha. Natasha walked in, noticed the pumpkins and gasped.

Natasha turned to you, “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“Congratulations,” Natasha said, hugging you. “You’re going to name it after me… right?”

“What’s with the hugging and shouting?” Tony asked, walking in the kitchen. Natasha didn’t say anything, and just pointed to the pumpkins on the counter.

“Oh! Super soldier babies… great just what the world needs.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Quit being selfish Nat! Clint’s kid is already named after you!” Sam called out.

“You’re all idiots! She’s going to name it after me. I mean, I’m friends with the father.”

“I’m not naming Steve and I’s baby after any of you!” Suddenly, the room grew quiet.

“Baby,” You turned around and saw Steve standing there. He was clearly in a state of shock. Grabbing his hand, you walked over to the pumpkins. Steve noticed the same small pumpkin you picked up the other day inside another pumpkin.

“The small pumpkin you saw me pick up the other day was going to be used to tell you that I’m pregnant!” Steve picked you up, and swung you around.

“I’m going to be dad, and you a mom!”

“That tends to happen when you knock someone up cap.” Tony stated. Natasha smacks Tony in the head. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“Leave them alone Tony.”

 

Nine months later, Sarah Margaret Rogers (named after his mom and Peggy) was born weighing seven pounds, and twelve ounces. Your labor was quite long and exhausting, but when she was placed on your chest, Steve began to cry. You just gave him a gift from above, and it is something he has always wanted. Hours later, it is just you, Steve and the baby.

“Thank you,” Steve says, looking down at Sarah. Hours old, and he was already in love.

“For”

“For her,” Steve smiled at you. “She’s beautiful like her mother.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Rogers.”


	14. Steve Rogers- Pumpkin Patch 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of the holidays, she wanted to use a pumpkin to tell Steve they were expecting! But little did she know, Steve himself has a surprise for her.

She walked through the endless rows of pumpkins, trying to find the right one. Growing up as kid one of her fondest memories was going pumpkin picking with her family. It was a tradition, and she’d like to keep that tradition going with her own family. 

A few weeks ago she felt weird and not like herself. She thought nothing of it and thought her period was coming soon. But then the nausea and vomiting started and with that came the tender breasts and mood swings. This prompted her to take not one, not two, but four pregnancy tests. All four tests came out positive. She and Steve has been trying a baby for a while, so she was filled with absolute joy! Completely over the moon.

“Hey Babe! Is this a good sized pumpkin?” Steve asked, holding up a huge pumpkin. 

“Maybe find something a bit smaller,” She smiled at Steve. Watching him walk away, she placed a hand on her lower abdomen. She couldn’t wait to tell him that they were finally pregnant. 

Walking a little but further, she found the perfect sized pumpkin. Picking the pumpkin up, she turned around and saw Steve standing there with his pumpkin. 

“You’re so going down in that pumpkin carving contest later,”

“In your dreams Rogers,”

Later that night, they sat across from each other at the kitchen table. “We get ten minutes to carve whatever we want,”

“I only need five,” Steve smirked, picking up the knife besides him. 

“Cocky are we?” 

“Only because I know I’ll win,”

Chuckling, she set a timer for ten on her phone. “Ready?” She asked, Steve nodded his head. “Go!”

She picked up the knife and began to carve We’re Pregnant! As she carved, her eyebrows furrowed with concentration. This had to be absolutely perfect! From across the table, as Steve finished, he set his knife down and watched her. He turned the corner of his lip into a smile as she stuck her tongue out. He always noticed she did that when she was heavily concentration on something. To him, it was endearing.

Ten minutes go by and the timer goes off. “We’ll turn the pumpkins around on three. One, two, three!”

When they turned their pumpkins around, both of them gasped.

“Steve,” Her hands shot to her mouth, tears spilling over. “Are you serious?”

“Very. If there’s one thing I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Steve pulled the black velvet box out his pocket and he slid the box over to her. She opened to the box to reveal a simple, yet beautiful ring. “So what do you say? Be Mrs. Rogers?”

“Yes! A million times yes!” Steve stood up, taking the ring out the box and sliding it on her finger. 

Steve pulled her up, bringing her into a hug. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes. “So we’re going to be parents?”

“Seeing that I took four tests, yes, we are,”

“This is the best day of my life,” Steve whispered, placing a kiss on her lips. “I love you, Mrs. Rogers,” 

“I love you too, Mr. Rogers,”


	15. Steve Rogers- Santa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

“We got the files we needed, and now we need to wait until he makes his next move,” Steve says, but you drowned him out. You were not focused on the debriefing, rather than Steve himself. You would be lying if you said you did not have some sort of feelings for the super soldier. In fact, not only did you have the hots for Steve, but Bucky also. You could not help yourself, and often at times had sexual fantasies about the two super soldiers. It was only natural.

Bucky was behind you, leaving wet kisses on your neck, and Steve was kneading your breasts, rubbing the sensitive little nubs. If you were not wet already, you were now.

“Jesus,” You tilted your head back, and let out soft moan.

Bucky chuckled, “Nope, just two super soldiers,”

“Shut up and fuck me,”

“Such foul language from a beautiful dame,” Steve smirked. “What do you suggest we do to punish her Buck?”

“I say we do what she asked… we fuck her,” Bucky grabbed your hand, and bent you over the edge of the bed, while Steve got in front of you. “You ready doll?”

“Yes,” Bucky grabbed a fist full of your hair, and tugged on it.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Sergeant,”

“That’s better,” Bucky did not waste any time getting buried deep inside you. He slid out, and slid back in roughly, gripping your ass. He continued to do so, as you grabbed Steve’s shaft. You swirled your tongue around the head of Steve’s length, before putting his erection your mouth. 

Steve inhaled sharply, his head going backwards. “Oh doll that feels so good,” You gazed upwards, smiled and slowly licked the area underneath his hard-on. You stuck him back in your mouth, and began to fondle his balls.

Steve’s body shivered, his member twitching. “You going to come for me Captain?” He nodded, and unleashed his load in your mouth. You smiled, knowing you did your job. Bucky flipped you over on your back, and re-entered. With his vibranium thumb, Bucky started to circle your clit, making you moan rather loudly.

“Please Buck don’t stop,”

“Wasn’t planning to,” Bucky’s thrusts were getting a sloppy, letting you know he was going to come. Bucky picked up speed, groaned and spilled his seed inside you; you came shortly after   
Bucky.

Coming down from your high, you smiled, “We should do that again sometime,”

“Y/n, Pay attention,”

Shaken out of your daydream, you looked at Steve. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

“I think you did more than just zone out,” Tony smirked.

“You are all dismissed,” Everyone trickled out the room, you being the last one out. As you were walking down the hall, Natasha grabbed your wrist.

“What was that all about?”

“I do not understand what you are talking about,” you tried playing it off, but Natasha saw through it.

“Y/n, I know you are lying,” Natasha said, raising her eyebrow. “You know, now that I think about it, you were staring awfully hard at Steve. Were you thinking about him or something?”

“Uh, yeah, you can say that,” Natasha was smart, so she pieced it together that you had a fantasy about Steve.

“Oh you are dirty,”

“Do not act like you have not done the same,”

“Touché,”

Later that night after everyone went to bed; you sat up in bed and ran your hands over your breasts, paying special attention to your rather hard nips. You ran your right hand down your torso and began to circle your clit. Rubbing your nipple and playing with your clit made you moan louder than you intended. Quieting down, you slipped two of your fingers inside yourself, sliding them in and out. You let out another loud moan.

“Doll…you alright in there?” Bucky asked from the other side of the door. Shit, I was too loud. Apparently, you took too long to answer because the door opened, and the two super soldiers walked in.

“Oh my,” Steve blushed, and covered his eyes (bless his virgin eyes). Bucky, who has seen women naked before, smirked.

“Were we interrupting something doll?”

“Yes, yes you were,” You said, crossing your arms.

“Steve here can help you finish what you started,”

“Buck! What the hell,” Steve smacked the arm of Bucky. “You cannot volunteer someone like that.”

“Steve, you are over ninety years old and have yet to lose your virginity. Now is the perfect time, and I’m sure y/n is willing to help you out.” Bucky peered over to you. Steve followed Bucky’s gaze, and then moved his eyes to your beautiful breasts. Not once, did you ever see Steve blush this hard and get this red; he was without doubt redder than a tomato.

“I- I’m ready,”

“Are you sure? This is something you cannot get back Steve,”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Steve gulped, clearly nervous.

Tossing back the covers, you walked over to Steve. “Don’t be so nervous Steve. I’ll take good care of you,” You smiled, reassuring him.

“Well, I’m going to leave you to here to go at it. Good night you two,” Bucky backed away and walked out the room, leaving you and Steve alone. Now that you were alone with Steve, your eyes grew dark with lust. Sinking to your knees, you yanked Steve’s sweatpants down, grabbing a hold of his length and sliding your hand up and down.

“Do you want me to blow you Stevie?” You asked, and he nodded his head. You bobbed your head up and down. Steve grabbed a handful of your hair to keep himself steady. Steve’s grip on your hair got tighter, making you stop. “Don’t you dare come yet. I got plans for you,”

You stood up and directed him to the bed, pushing him down. Climbing on top of him, you sunk down on his erection. You gave him a moment to adjust before you began to move your hips.   
Steve threw his head back in pleasure. Steve remembered Bucky telling him some women loved their breasts played with during sex. So, he reached up and started to knead them. He got   
even braver when he began to play with your nipples.

“Getting brave there eh Steve?” You smirked. Steve took his hands and placed them on your hips. His breathing picked up, and the grip on your hips tightened.

“Y/n… I’m going to-,” You moved your hips faster, bringing not only him closer to an orgasm, but you to. Soon the waves of pleasure took over, and you let out a moan.

“So… how was that for a first time?” You asked, drawing figure eights on Steve’s chest.

“Wonderful. Absolutely amazing,”


	16. Steve Rogers- Four Times

The first time you tried to tell Steve about Sharon…

You walked down the hall with the files in your hand, looking for Sharon. You were about to turn the corner, but stopped dead in your tracks. Sharon was talking to Brock Rumlow. Its just two colleges talking to each other. No problem with that. But you were then taken back when you heard Sharon say Hail Hydra.

Stepping from around the corner, you walked towards them. “Hey Sharon, Fury wanted me to give you some files,”

“Thank you,” Sharon smiled, taking the files. Returning the smile, you handed over the files and walked away. Your mind raced. Why would Sharon Carter, and great-niece of the infamous Peggy Carter, betray SHIELD and destroy everything Peggy has worked so hard to build? Did Steve know this? Oh god, you didn’t want to think about Steve not knowing Sharon’s true identity. And you knew Steve wouldn’t believe you, but you had to tell him regardless. You looked in the common room; he wasn’t there. Then you checked his room; he wasn’t there. Where the hell could he be? The training room! You entered the training room and see Steve sparring with Bucky. Both men stopped when you walked in.

“Can I talk to you, Steve,” You crossed your arms letting Steve know it was serious.

“Yeah, sure,” Steve and Bucky teased each other before Bucky left. Steve walked over to the bench and took a drink of his water. “So what was it that you needed to talk about?”

“Sharon is Hydra,” Steve’s head snapped towards you in disbelief.

“No, she isn’t,”

“Steve, I heard her say hail hydra with my own two ears,”

“Sharon isn’t Hydra! She’s Peggy’s great-niece for crying out loud,”

“Sometimes people don’t want to hear the truth,”

“[Y/N] Sharon is one of us; she’s a good guy,”

“Fine, believe what you want. When it’s revealed that she’s the hydra, I’ll be happy to say I told you so,” Steve pick up his things and head for the doors of the training room, but not before giving you a disappointed look.

The second time you tried to tell Steve about Sharon…

It was a mission that was sprung on you last minute. You weren’t assigned to said mission, but Sharon asked you to go. Well, it was more or less begging. Ever since the hallway incident a week ago, you knew Sharon was on to you. You and Sharon both somehow got separated from Steve. You took this moment to confront Sharon about her true intentions.

“Sharon, I know you’re Hydra,”

“That’s quite the accusation [y/n]. You got anything to back that up?”

“Yes, I do actually. Last week I overheard you say hail hydra,” You got in Sharon’s face, “I’m going to expose you for what you are.”

“You can’t expose me if you’re dead,” Sharon pushed you off, and threw a punch. The punch connected, causing your head to snap to the side. Shaking it off, you threw one back. Sharon grabbed a fistful of your suit and tossed you to the floor. She was about to stomp on your chest, but you kicked her right in the crotch. You then kicked her in the face, sending her backwards. Getting up, you ran towards Sharon. You kicked her down to her knees and wrapped your thighs around her neck.

“Its a shame that Peggy’s great-niece is trying to ruin everything her great-aunt worked so hard to build,” you say, tightening your grip.

“Don’t bring her into this,” Sharon choked out.

“I bet she’s rolling in her grave,” You smirked, but then you felt immediate pain in your thigh. Looking down, you see a huge stab wound. You broke your hold on her neck and began to apply pressure.

“I didn’t want to stab you, you know,”

“Fuck you, Carter,” You gritted your teeth. The both of you knew that if you didn’t get proper medical attention, you very well could bleed out.

“You could at least buy me dinner first,” Sharon shrugged, turning to walk away.

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU CARTER,” you shouted.

“Its a date!”

Keeping one hand on the stab wound, you heaved yourself off the floor. You slowly limped out the building and towards the quinjet. Steve looked up and saw you stumbling. He raced over to you, easily picking you up.

“Sharon… Sharon stabbed me,” You muttered under your breath before passing out.

The third time you tried to tell Steve about Sharon…

You had just walked in the door of your apartment, when you heard a persistent thumping noise. You quietly drew your pistol from the holster and walked slowly towards the noise. Yes, you had a room in both the compound and the tower. But sometimes being around the others drove you insane. So you had gotten yourself an apartment away from everyone. Walking towards the living room, you see nothing there. But when you entered the kitchen, and out of no where, someone knocked you to the floor. They picked you up and began to slam your face into the island.

“What do you want? You growled, as the man stopped.

“For you to die a painful death,”

“Dying isn’t in my agenda, so…” You stomped on the man’s foot, releasing you from his hold. Running over to the drawers, you quickly opened them looking for something to defend yourself with. You cursed when you realize there are only forks and butter knives. Picking up a butter knife, you twirled it in your hand and you charged towards the invader. You tried stabbing him on multiple occasions, but the man was not only massive in size, but he was also strong. 'I should’ve grabbed a fork' you thought. Realizing that the butter knife wasn’t going to work, you tossed it to the floor. You glance around the room for what else you could use. He took your distraction as the time to attack. He advanced towards you and proceeded to knee you in the ribs. You manage to push him off, only for him to tackle you into the glass coffee table.

You laid there groaning in pain. “Sharon sent you to kill me, didn’t she?”

“Clever girl you are,”

“What does Hydra want with me?” You asked, sitting up on your elbows. You knew you had a pistol stashed under the stand, so if you could slowly crawl over to it, you’d be fine.

“You see, Hydra wants to rule the world. We want complete dominance over the human population, but we can’t do that when there’s people like you wanting to expose us,”

“Man, shut the hell up,” You say, quickly grabbing the pistol from under the stand. His body hit the floor, and you propped yourself against the stand. You closed your eyes and sighed in happiness, finally getting peace and quiet you desired.

Your peace and quiet were then interrupted by a knock on the door. “I’ve called the cops. They should be on they’re way,”

“Thank you,” you shouted. Roughly twenty minutes later, the cops showed up. As they were taking your statement, Steve showed up. And who did he bring with him? Sharon.

“Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you know who did this?” Steve asked rapidly.

Deciding to ignore Steve’s first two questions, you looked directly at Sharon. “Yeah, I have an idea who did this,”

“Who?”

“Hydra” Steve cursed under his breath. Little did he know that the person who ordered this attack was standing right behind him.

The fourth time you tried to tell Steve about Sharon…

all these things are happening, and you knew it couldn’t have been a coincidence. Looking over your shoulder has become a normal thing. On top of that, you have become so paranoid; so much so that everyone around you noticed.

“If I disappear for whatever reason, investigate,” you say, gazing around the room and stopping at Sharon.

“You’ve gotten extremely paranoid, you know that?” Sam said, putting his arm around your shoulder.

“Yeah, I know, but can you blame me?” You paused, getting up from the couch. “I’m going for a run,”

“At this hour? Its almost 7 o’clock,” Steve protested.

“Yeah, it will clear my mind. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen?” You say, backing out of the room.

You changed into some athletic gear and headed to central park. Thirty minutes into your run, you see someone following you. It’s New York, people walk the streets at all hours of the day. You shrugged it off and kept running. Another ten minutes go by, and that same person is following you. Your anxiety levels started to rise. You stopped to take a breather and noticed that person wasn’t following you anymore. Before you know it, a cloth was placed over your mouth. You struggled to free yourself. Your last thought was I had every right to be paranoid.


	17. Steve Rogers- I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Four Times

Natasha walked down the hall in anger. She was on a hunt and was determined to find Sharon. When you hadn’t returned, she began to worry. She along with Clint, Wanda, and Bucky believed you.  
She grabbed the closest agent by the collar and got in their face. “Where is Carter,”  
“I was instructed not to say,”

“If you don’t tell me where Carter is so help me god I’ll kill you in your sleep,” Natasha threatened. She was in no mood to play any games.She pressed him into the wall harder, and he squealed.

“Oh my god, they’re gonna kill me,”

“You better start talking, or I’ll send your balls right into body,”

“Okay okay she’s with Steve down in interrogation,” Natasha let the man go and headed down to interrogation. The entire elevator ride down, she paced back and forth. She had time to gather her thoughts and think about what she was going to say to Sharon. But when those elevator doors opened, and she saw Sharon, she lost all train of thought.

Steve looked up and saw Natasha coming towards him and Sharon. “Hey, Natasha! I didn’t know you were coming down,”

Natasha ignored him and slammed Sharon into the wall. “[Y/N] never came back from her run, and I know you had something to do with it.”

“[Y/N] never came back?” Steve said, looking at the fiery redhead.

“Yeah, and our dear Sharon had something to do with it,”

“Sharon… please tell me she’s lying,” Steve hoped Sharon didn’t have anything to do with it. She was Peggy’s great-niece for crying out loud. Sharon’s silence only confirmed Natasha’s suspicions. “how could you?”

“It had to be done, Steve,”

“Why Sharon? Why,”

“Its because she’s hydra,” Natasha answered. “[y/n] was going to expose Sharon for being hydra and knew [y/n] was onto her. So Sharon had to get rid of her some how. She did that by having her kidnapped.”

“I trusted you…” Steve’s blood was boiling. He was feeling so many emotions at once. “what about all the good times we had?”

With a sinister grin, Sharon turned her head to Steve. “Its all lies, darling,”

“Where is she?” Steve demanded.

”You can ask where she is all you want, but I’ll never tell you. I’ll die before telling you,”

“Throw her in a cell until we can get General Ross here,” Sharon’s eyes widen. She knew she’d go to the raft. And quite frankly she’d rather die than go to the raft.

“Anywhere but there,” Sharon protested.

“You done sealed your fate Carter. Now move before I make you move,” Natasha said, dragging Sharon down the hall to the holding cells. Steve sighed and left to make a phone call he wishes he didn’t have to make.

~2 Hours Later~

Steve was sitting in his office with his face in his hands.He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact the Sharon was Hydra. Like, why do such a thing to Peggy? Why destroy everything she’s worked hard for? And although he didn’t want to, he has to report this to General Ross.

Picking up his phone, he began to put in the number. He heard it ring three times before Ross picked up. “Rogers, you better have a damn good reason why you called me,”

“Sharon Carter is in custody,”

“Come again? Because If I heard you correctly, you said you have Sharon Carter in custody. Why?”

“She’s Hydra,”  
“You got any evidence proving-” General Ross was cut off as the alarms rung out. Steve heard General Ross ask what was going on, but hung up immediately. He didn’t need more stress on his shoulders.

Natasha ran into Steve’s office out of breath. “Sharon is gone,”  
“What? How?”

“I don’t know. I went to question her, and she was gone,”

They pushed past agents and raced down to the holding cells. The sight they came to wasn’t good; agents laid around either seriously injured, or presumably dead.  
Steve saw Rumlow struggling to get up and walked over to him. “Where did Sharon go? Where is [y/n]?”

“Sharon most likely went to where they’re holding [y/n]. Mentioned something about finishing the job,”

“Where Rumlow, where,”

“Warehouse on the corner of Smyth and Broadway by the subway tracks,”

Steve let go of Brock and looked at Natasha. By silent communication, they knew they had to get everyone together and immediately.

Groaning, your eyes fluttered open. When your vision came to, you looked around the room. From what you gathered, you were in some nasty, run-down abandoned warehouse.

“Carter, she’s awake,” Rollins reported. He stood off in the shadows, but you could still see him. Minutes later, Sharon walked in wearing a grin on her face.

“Whatever am I going to do with you [Y/N]?” Sharon asked. She had walked over to you and leaned in to get in your face. You knew you could take on Sharon, but Rollins? Not a chance. Jack Rollins was not a small man by any means. If only Rollins weren’t in the room, I wouldn’t hesitate. You had to wait for the perfect time. “what should we do with her Rollins?”

“I say we kill her,”

“No. That would be to easy,”

“You guys do know I’m right here, right? Because I feel like I should have a say in my death, you know?”

“Ugh! Shut up!” Sharon says, punching you across the face.

“Is that the best you got Carter? Peggy could hit harder than you,” you smirked, knowing she would get mad.

“Don’t ever compare me to her,”

“Sharon, don’t. You’ll get your chance to kill her,” Rollins stated, pulling her back. They shared a look, then they heard gunshots and people yelling for cover. They’re here!

“Rollins, go out there and see what the hell is going on!” Jack left the room. Sharon turned back to you, “looks like your friends are here to save you.”

“They once were your friends to Sharon,”

You kicked her in the crotch, and then head butted her. But of course, that didn’t keep her down very long. Once up, Sharon grabbed the sides of your head and brought it down to her knee, breaking your nose. Blood trickled out of your nose. You let out a groan.

“I’m gonna finish off what that pathetic agent didn’t,”

“Not today Satan… not today,” you mumbled. Sharon lunged for you, trying to punch you. You ducked and turned your back to the wall trying to break the chair. After a few quick attempts, you broke the chair.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop fighting [y/n],”

“I’m fighting because I don’t know how to die quietly,”

The both of you ran towards each other, knocking each other to the floor. You got up quickly. From out the corner of your eye, you see a gun on the counter.

“I’m sorry [Y/N],” Sharon cried.

“You’re funny you know,” You kicked her onto her back, and put your foot on her chest. You pointed the gun at her and placed your finger on the trigger. “because you weren’t sorry when you stabbed me. You weren’t sorry when you sent that agent to attack and kill me in my apartment. You sure as hell weren’t sorry when you ordered for me to be kidnapped. So I’ll ask you one question; any last words?”

“Cut one head off, two grow in its place… hail hydra,”

“Fuck Hydra,” You pulled the trigger, killing Sharon. Your knees buckled, exhaustion finally catching up to you. You collapsed to the floor and closed your eyes.

The door of the room burst open revealing Steve. “Guys, she’s in here!” Steve made his over to you, immediately checking for a pulse. Steve sighed in relief when he found one.

Opening your eyes, “Sharon’s dead,” you whispered.

“I know,” Steve helped you help of the floor. The two of walked over to the door, but you stopped to look back at Sharon’s body. I kept my promise, didn’t I Sharon?

“Other than some bruising and an obvious broken nose you’ll be fine,” Helen said, checking you over one last time.

“Thank you Helen,” Helen smiled and walked away. You sat in med bay in silence. Sharon was dead, and Rollins was most likely dead as well. And for the other Hydra agents that wasn’t killed, they were arrested. Basically, it was another day at the office.

You felt a presence and looked up and saw Steve standing there. “How are you feeling?”

“With all things considered, I feel pretty good,” You motioned for Steve to sit down next to you.

“Is this the part where you tell me, and I quote, “I told you so,”

“Why, yes, yes it is.” you smirked, “I told you so Steve.”

“I’m sorry that didn’t believe you,”

“Its fine, Steve. I understand why you didn’t believe me. You wanted to believe Sharon was a good guy because of who she was related to,”

“No, its not fine. It was me not believing you that you kidnapped in the first place,” Steve continued to go on and on about how sorry he was. To be honest, you found his rambling rather cute.

Grabbing his face in yours, you kissed him. “Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?”

“Yeah, a few times actually,”


	18. Scott Lang- Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had the whole day planned for you, Scott and Cassie. Sometimes things don’t go according to plan because when you look out the window, you find out you’re snowed in.
> 
> Day 7 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

You were the type of person to plan everything down to the last tiny detail days prior to an event. You also always planned according to the weather, so when you woke the morning of your day of fun and looked out the window, you see snow. A lot of snow.

“Are you kidding right now?” You cursed under your breath. ‘There goes my plans today.’ you thought.

“What’s with the long face?” Scott asked. You stepped aside letting Scott take a view out the window. “Wow lots a lot of snow.”

“Yeah, it is. I had the day planned for us and now it’s totally ruined,”

“It’s not totally ruined,”

“Oh? What do you suggest then Ant-man,”

“We can stay in the house, drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies all day.” Scott suggested with a smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes and started on breakfast. Few minutes later, Cassie came running down the stairs.

“Morning princess,” Scott picked Cassie up, and sat her down in his lap. If there was one thing about Scott, it is that he is a good father.

“So, what are we going to do today Daddy,”

“You see, y/n had the whole day planned for us, but it looks like we got snowed in.”

“Oh no,”

“Oh no indeed,” Scott tickled Cassie, and she let out a laugh. There is nothing better than a child’s laughter. And seeing a father bond with his daughter warmed your heart. It made you want kids with Scott. “I guess that means we get to stay in our pajamas all day and watch Christmas movies.”

Cassie smiled, “What are we waiting for then?”

“You got to eat breakfast first Cassie,” You say, sliding over a plate of pancakes. “I promise after you eat we can watch all the movies you want.”

After breakfast, the three of you gathered on the couch. “Alright Cassie, which one should we start with?” Scott asked.

“How the Grinch Stole Christmas!” Scott popped it in the DVD player and sat back down next to you. After How the Grinch stole Christmas, you watched The Polar Express, and after that, Elf. Half way through Home Alone, you looked down and saw Cassie fast asleep in Scott’s arms.

“Hey Scott,

“Yes?”

“I want one,”

“Want one what- Oh,”

“Yeah, I see with interact with Cassie and it warms my heart. It makes me want a family with you,”

“You want a family with me?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. He could not believe what he was hearing. You, the love of his life, wanted a family with him. “You do know I’ve been to jail,  
right?”

“Yes, I know that, and I don’t care. All I care about is rather you will be a good father or not.”

“Well, we can get started on that family when she goes to bed later,”

“I like the way you think Lang,”


	19. Sam Wilson- Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam have been dating for four years. Sam is ready to take that next step, and make you his wife.
> 
> Day 1 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

“Sam, what is all this?” You said, stepping on the ice of Rockefeller Center. You were clearly dumbfounded because how can this man pull something like this off.

“I know I have sent you on a wild goose chase all day, but stay with me… it’s almost over,” Sam paused. “With our job, there is always a threat looming over us, and the next day isn’t always guaranteed, but I am more than ready to protect you with my life,” Sam said, getting down on one knee. He pulled a black velvet box out his pocket. “Y/FN Y/MN Y/LN, Will you marry me?”

~Hours Earlier~

The sun poked through the shades, waking you up. Groaning, you stretched and found the bed next you empty. That’s strange. Sam always sleeps in. That is when you see the note on Sam’s pillow. You grabbed it, and started reading it.

Dear Y/N,  
You are so cute when you sleep you know that? Anyway, you will notice I’m not there. I’m currently running some errands, and you will see me sometime today. It is time for you to get up, get dressed and head over to that real cute 40s diner you love for breakfast. Once there, Steve and Bucky will give you your next clue.  
Love,

Sam xoxo

“So he’s sending me on a scavenger hunt,” You muttered. Shrugging, you got out of bed and got dressed. Walking towards the diner, it brought up many memories. It is where you brought Steve when he first came out the ice, and Bucky to help him with his memory. It is also, where you and Sam had your first date. Walking inside the diner, you see Steve and Bucky at a table in the corner farthest away from the door. “Good morning Boys,” Steve, being the gentlemen he was, helped you with your coat and pulled out your chair. You gave him a smile, and sat down.

“How are you on this fine winter morning?” Bucky asked.

“I’m doing wonderful Buck, but my curiosity is getting the best of me,”

“Oh?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. He, along with the others, were ordered not to say anything about the plan.

“Yeah, like, Sam was not even in bed when I woke up this morning. You know how much he likes to sleep in even on Christmas,”

“Maybe he just wants to give you something special, you know since its Christmas,” Steve says, buttering his toast. From under the table, Bucky swiftly kicked Steve’s leg, making him groan. Weird, but okay. The three of you continued to have a lovely breakfast. You guys laughed, and shared memories. Soon, Bucky reached in his coat pocket and handed you something.

“What’s this?” You wondered.

“Read it,” Steve urged. You opened it and it was another note from Sam.

I once remember you telling me “Having my nails done makes me feel prim and proper despite what I do for a living.” So, I want you to head over to your usual nail salon and get your nails   
done -Sam

“Well it looks like I’m getting my nails done,”

“Have fun,” Steve and Bucky waved you goodbye. Leaving the diner, you walked out into the cold, brisk air. Although you loved Christmas, you were not a fan of the cold. With that being said, you put a little speed to your walk.

Once at the nail salon, you see two familiar faces. “Fancy seeing you two here,” You set your bag on the floor, and hung your coat on the back of the chair. Sitting down, you allowed the woman to start doing your nails.

“Natasha insisted that we get our nails done,” Wanda used her free hand to point over to Natasha.

“Question, have you two seen Sam sometime today? You asked. Both ladies looked at each other nervously. They wanted to say they say him early this morning, but they did not want to spoil   
the surprise.

“Can three friends hang out and get their nails done without someone asking questions?” Natasha ignored your question only making you suspicious. So they have seen Sam, but when?

“I suppose they can,” You raised an eyebrow. You knew they were hiding something, but you shrugged it off. Before Natasha and Wanda left, they handed you another note.

If I know you any better, you have started to piece things together. Don’t worry this is the last note. All you have to do is make you way Rockefeller Center. I will be waiting center ice. -Sam  
p.s. Don’t worry about paying for the nails. That is already taken care of.

“This man will be the death of me,” You thanked the woman for doing your nails, and left. The walk towards Rockefeller was not long; it was rather short. Upon arriving, you indeed see Sam standing center ice.

“Sam, what is all this?” You said, stepping on the ice of Rockefeller Center. You were clearly dumbfounded because how can this man pull something like this off.

“I know I have sent you on a wild goose chase all day, but stay with me… it is almost over,” Sam paused. “With our job, there is always a threat looming over us, and the next day isn’t always guaranteed, but I am more than ready to protect you with my life,” Sam said, getting down on one knee. He pulled a black velvet box out his pocket. “Y/FN Y/MN Y/LN, Will you marry me?”

Stereotypically, your hand shot your mouth. Tears started to brim your eyes. “Yes!” Sam slid the ring on your finger, and stood up.

“Best Christmas ever?” Sam asked, placing his forehead on yours.

“Best Christmas ever,”


	20. Sam Wilson- Ugh Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its valentines day, and you tell the others that you hate valentines day. You later confess that you’ve never had a valentine. Sam, being the romantic guy that he is, wants to change that.

You despised Valentine’s Day. Like, why spend hundreds up on hundreds of dollars just to celebrate love. Don’t you love your significant other every other day of the year? You couldn’t wrap your head around the thought.

“So what are you ladies doing for Valentine’s Day?” Natasha asked, plopping down on the couch between yourself and Wanda.

“Vision and I are going out for dinner, and then a nice walk around central park,” Wanda smiled. “What about you [Y/N]?”

“Call me unromantic, but Valentine’s Day is overrated,” You said, sighing. There’s a reason why you hated valentine’s day.When it was time for those valentine’s day parties during class, you hardly ever got a valentines card.

“How so,” Wanda asked, but she already knew why.It broke her heart to know you were treated this way.

“I actually never had a valentine,”

“WHAT!” Sam, who was just wandering into the room, shouted in shock. “how can a gorgeous woman like who never have had a valentine?”

You sighed. “I just never had one, Sam. Does it bother me I’m single and alone on valentine’s day? No, not really,”

Sam stood there and watched you walk away. His heart started to ache for you. Even if you celebrate with friends, no one should be alone on valentines day. It was at that moment he knew he had to do something. He, Samuel Wilson, was going to make sure your valentine’s day was unforgettable!

A couple of days later, it’s the dreaded valentine’s day. All day today the girls have been keeping you busy. Getting your nails done, shopping, the whole nine yards.

Approaching you room, you see a bouquet of flowers on the floor in front of the door. That’s strange. Bending down to pick up the flowers, you noticed a white card sticking out.

I hope your day with the girls went great. If you thought it was over, its not. Walk in your room for your next surprise -Sam

“What are you doing, Sammy?“ you whispered, shoving the card in your pocket. You opened the door to your room to reveal heart shaped balloons all over the place. Sam was standing the middle of the room.

“Be my Valentine?”

“Did this have anything to do with our conversation the other day?”

“I wanted to make your valentine’s day one you’ll never forget,” Sam smiled, grabbing you wrist and leading you to the bathroom. Walking in, you see a bath drawn and a tray that has goodies on it.

“Thank you Sam,” you turned to Sam with a smile.“I’ll never forget this.”

“Your welcome, but can I confess to something else?”

“Of course,”

“I did this because not only do you deserve it, but I wanted to confess my feelings for you. At first, I only wanted you as a friend. But over time, my feelings for you started to grow more and more. You mean a lot to me [y/n].”

“You’re just the sweetest, Sam,” You smiled. You pulled him in close and kissed him. Sam kissed back almost immediately. The two of you pulled apart, and you rested your forehead on his. 

“How about we skip that bath and go on to something more interesting,” You ran your hand down his chest.

“Do you think the bath water will still be warm after we’re done?” Sam said, catching on.

“I don’t know… only one way to find out,” You say, leading Sam back into the bedroom.


	21. Peter Parker- New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give peter a new years kiss. It also happens to be his first kiss.

Standing at your locker, you saw Peter from afar. You smiled, but quickly frowned when you saw he was talking to Liz. It was no secret that you liked him. The only one completely ignorant to you liking him was Peter himself.

“[Y/N] why don’t you just tell him you like him,” Michelle said, walking up to you.

You turned to her and sighed. “I wish it was that easy Michelle. Look at Liz, and then look at me. Liz is stunning, beautiful even. I look like I belong in one of those dumpsters outside McDonald’s,”

“You shouldn’t put yourself down like that [Y/N],” Michelle’s heart broke. Here is her best friend, putting herself down. Michelle genuinely thought were beautiful, so why could you not believe it yourself?

“It’s kind of hard not to when people bully me on daily basis,” You paused, shutting your locker. “Listen, I would love to say chat, but I cannot afford to be late to class. Those grades won’t raise themselves.”

Michelle watched you walk down the hall. She could not- will not watch her best friend torment herself like this. “Parker,” Michelle shouted, getting Peter’s attention. “Come here, I need to talk to you.”

“Uh…Can I help you?”

“Do you like [Y/N]?” Michelle asked, not beating around the bush.

“Of course, she is a great friend,”

“No, do you like her,” Michelle asked again, but more stern.

“Why are you asking if I like- oh,”

“For someone who’s supposedly smart, you aren’t being that smart right now,”

“To answer your question, yes, I do like her, but why are you asking?”

“Because she likes you, and she won’t tell you because she believes you like Liz. She compared herself to a dumpster Parker.”

“But she’s beautiful,”

“Yes, she is, but I imagine it did not help her any when she saw you over there with Liz,” Peter sighed, as the bell rang. He had to figure something out, and fast.

Lunchtime came around, and you sat with Michelle. “You and I got plans for new years,”

“We do?”

“Yes! We, along with Ned, will be spending new year’s eve with Peter at his apartment watching movies and eating snacks.,”

“Michelle, that’s a sleep over and you don’t exactly do those,”

“Yeah, there’s a first for everything,” Michelle shrugged her shoulders. You raised an eyebrow suspiciously. What was she planning? You dismissed it and continued to eat lunch.

Few weeks later, and its new year’s eve. You raised your hand to knock on the door; Peter answered.

“Hey [Y/N], Come on in,” Peter stepped to the side allowing you inside.

“Is Ned and Michelle here yet?” You asked. When Peter did not answer right away, you knew something was up. “Peter… What’s going on?”

“Ned and Michelle aren’t coming,”

“What? Why,”

“Ned got grounded, and Michelle says something came up,” You knew Peter was lying, but you went with it anyway. You made your way to the couch with Peter and started Star wars: Episode I. Half way through Episode 2, Peter noticed it was nearing midnight. Peter quickly paused the movie, grabbing your wrist hoisting you off the couch.

“Peter what are you doing,” You asked, and Peter ignored your question. Peter led you to his room and through the window to the roof.

“I have minutes until the new year to tell you this,” Peter paused, cupping your face. “I think you are the most caring, sweetest, most sincere person I’ve ever had ever met,"

“Peter where is this coming from,”

“Michelle pretty much told me to grow a pair balls and tell you I like you too,”

“You- you actually like me back?”

“Of course, and I don’t care if you have a little extra weight because you’re still beautiful to me,” Peter smiled. The people that were down on the street began to count down, which caused Peter lean in slowly. Once everyone hit one, Peter kissed you.

“Happy New Year’s Peter,”


	22. Peter Parker- Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. 
> 
> Song credit: Why by Rascal Flatts. The song is so sad, yet really beautiful. And if I’m crying before I even start writing this, than I’m sure you’ll need tissue as well. 
> 
> I recommend listening to the song while reading.

You must have been in a / Place so dark / You couldn’t feel the light / Reaching for you through / That stormy cloud / Now here we are / Gathered in our little hometown / This can’t be the way / You meant to draw a crowd…  
Oh why, that’s what I keep asking / Was there anything I could’ve / Said or done / Oh, I had no clue you were / Masking / A troubled soul, God only knows / What went wrong and why / You would leave the stage / In the middle of a song… 

Peter adjusted his suit, shuffling in his seat. He gulped and wiped the little sweat he had forming on his forehead, as he watched your mother give her speech. Your funeral was small; only close friends (which made up of himself, Ned, Michelle and the avengers) and family. 

He felt a nudge to his side, bringing him out of his thoughts. “What?”

“Her mom wants you to make a speech.” 

Standing up, he sighed. He made his way to the podium, hugging your mother as he walked by. “I thought losing Uncle Ben was tough, seeing that I was close to him and he was the only father figure I’ve had in my life,” Peter took a look at your coffin and then turned back to face everyone. “but it was losing [y/n] that hurt the most. And when I got the phone call, I kept asking myself why didn’t I see the signs earlier? Or if I knew what she was going through was there anything I could’ve said or done? Now I’ll never know,” Peter’s breathing started getting heavy. He could see his hands starting to shake, and the room start to spin, but he continued. “I- I’ve got to go.” 

Peter stormed out the funeral home and into an empty alley nearby. He ripped off the rather expensive suit Tony gave him and changed into his spider-man suit, flinging himself away scene.  
When the sun was setting, Peter found himself standing on the roof of his apartment building.

“I know you’re there Tony,” Peter said, not taking his eyes off the sunset.

“Everyone’s worried about you, you know,”

“Yeah, I know, but I want to be alone,“ Tony sighed. He himself could understand what Peter was going through, he did the same thing when his parents died. Well, he went on an alcoholic   
binge. But he knew the feeling of wanting to be alone. 

The both of them stood in silence, until Peter spoke up. “I just- I feel like this is somewhat my fault,” 

“Peter, none of this is your fault…”

“But it is Tony! If I only knew what she was going through I could’ve gotten her help. She would’ve still been here,” Peter’s voiced cracked, as he began to cry. 

“I know you do,” Tony said, bringing Peter into a hug. “I know you do.”

Now in my mind I’ll keep you frozen / As a seventeen-year-old 

Peter swore he was about to snap. For two weeks people were coming up to him and saying ‘I’m sorry for your loss.’ It was nice at first, but he remembered that most of these people hardly cared for [y/n]. So why should they get to mourn when they were mean to her? For the third time that day, Peter had another student come up to him and say, ‘I’m sorry for your loss,’ 

“Peter, they’re trying to be nice,” Ned tried to reason with Peter. 

“They weren’t nice to [y/n] when she was alive, so why should I be nice to them?”

“Ned has a point you know,” Michelle said, siding with Ned. “we know you miss her-”

“Yeah, I do miss her, and I’ll never to get see her again because of them,” Peter slammed his locker shut. “wanna know something… I loved her. I wanted more than just a friendship, but I was   
always too nervous to ask her out.”

“Peter, calm down,”

“No… I won’t calm down,” Peter shouted, causing everyone in the hall to stop. He got in the middle of the hallway, “none of you even fucking liked [y/n]. Most of you felt the need to bully her to the point where she couldn’t handle it anymore. None of you have the right to mourn her!”

“Peter,” Michelle tried pulling Peter back towards the lockers, but he wouldn’t budge.

“NO ONE REALLY CARES UNTIL SOMETHING DRAMATIC HAPPENS,” Peter yanked his arm out of Michelle’s grasp. He picked up his backpack off the floor and stormed out. Guess he wasn’t going to be attending school today.

Now the oak trees are swaying / In the early autumn breeze / A golden sun is shining on my face / Through tangled thoughts / I hear a mockingbird sing / This old world really ain’t that / Bad of a place…  
Oh why, there’s no comprehending / And who am I to try to / Judge or explain / Oh, but I do have one / Burning question / Who told you life wasn’t / Worth the fight / They were wrong, they lied / Now you’re gone and we cried / ‘Cause it’s not like you to / Walk away / In the middle of a song…

The trees blew in the wind as Peter made his way to your grave, gripping the flowers he had. Three hundred and sixty-five days. That’s how long [y/n] has been gone. Peter has yet to move on; he didn’t think he could. 

“I miss you so much,” Peter bent down to place the flowers down. Through his thoughts, he could hear the birds chirping happily. “It’s been a whole year since you’ve been gone. And in that year, I had only one question. I know I won’t get an answer, but I have to ask anyway. Who was the idiot that told you that your life wasn’t worth fighting for? ‘Cause whomever they are, they were wrong.”

The wind picked up, causing the home-made wind chime to make noise. Aunt May said that when the wind chime makes noise the spirits are nearby, Which made him feel at ease. Like, the world wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Before I go, I got one favor to ask… make sure you look after uncle Ben, yeah?” Peter stood up, and dusted off the dirt and grass. For the first time in a year, he could relax. He finally felt he was at peace with himself. 

Your beautiful song / Your absolutely beautiful song…


	23. Bruce Banner- Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

“It is after thanksgiving Bruce, and you know what that means!” You shouted with delight. Christmas was your favorite holiday. It is the lights, the snow, the smell of pumpkin, skating at Rockefeller, all of it! You love Christmas so much that you wanted to decorate the entire house BEFORE Christmas, but Bruce had to stop you.

“Yes, I know what that means. It is time to haul the tree and the endless amount of boxes of ornaments out the basement.” To him, the worst part of Christmas was hauling the tree, boxes of ornaments and god knows what else out the basement. But he did love to see your get excited to decorate, so he was not going to complain. 

“That isn’t the right attitude mister,” You sassed. 

“I’m sorry, it is time to spread the love and joy that Christmas brings,” Bruce corrected himself. 

“That is better!” You clapped your hands, and made your way into the basement. Once everything was upstairs, you began putting the tree together. “I almost forgot!” You got up off the floor, ran over to the stereo and began to play one your favorite Christmas songs, rocking around the Christmas tree by Brenda Lee.

“Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop,” You sung, putting the next layer of tree on. Bruce stood there smiling, and watched you decorate the tree. Bruce could never understand why he could land someone like you. “Come on Bruce! Join me,”

“No thanks. I would rather watch you,”

You walked over to Bruce, wrapped the gold garland around his neck, and brought him closer to you. “Rocking around the Christmas tree have a happy holiday everyone’s dancing merrily, in the new old fashioned way,” You tossed the garland to the side, and danced with Bruce around the living room. The song came to an end, and Bruce brought you in for a hug.

“I’ll forever be grateful for someone like you y/n. I love you… so much,”

“I love you to Bruce,”


	24. Tony Stark- Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies come on their terms, and it doesn’t matter the time, holiday, or place.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 6 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

You stood there in shock. On the counter of you and Tony’s shared bathroom were three pregnancy tests, all of them being positive, ‘What if Tony leaves?’ ‘What if he doesn’t want this baby?’ These were just two of many questions on your mind.

A knock on the bathroom door alerted you someone was on the other side. “Y/n? You in there,”

‘Thank god it was only Natasha’ you thought. “You can come in,”

“You okay? Tony asked me to check on you,” You glanced at Natasha and sighed. You turned your eyes to the tests on counter, and slid one over to Natasha. “Are you serious? You’re pregnant?”

“Seeing that I took three tests and they all came out positive, yes I’m serious,”

“Are you going to tell Tony?”

“Yeah, I am, but I need confirmation on being pregnant,” You said, throwing the tests in the trash. You walked towards the door of the bathroom, but not before turning back to the red head, “I don’t want to tell him I’m pregnant and not actually be pregnant."

“Fair enough,” Natasha followed you med bay. Once there, you see Helen at her desk filing out what you assume was paperwork. She glanced up, and saw you standing there with Natasha.  
“Need something checked y/n?”

“No, but I do need your help something,”

“What can I assist you with?” Helen said, raising an eyebrow. She observed you, concluding that there was nothing wrong you externally. “You look perfectly fine on the outside, so what’s the problem?”

You gulped, “There’s a strong possibility that I might be pregnant,” Helen’s eyes widened in shock.

“Have you taken a test?”

“Yes, three all of them coming out positive,”

“So you need a confirmation?” You nodded your head. “Alright, come with me.” You followed her into a different room. She grabbed a small plastic cup of out the cabinet and handed it to you. “As gross as this may be, I need a urine sample. The bathroom is right over there.” You grabbed the cup from her and walked inside the bathroom. You have done this before, so you had issue with peeing in a cup. You washed your hands, and handed the cup over to Helen once leaving the bathroom.

“How long is this going to take?” You asked. The sooner you knew, the sooner you could tell Tony.

“It shall only take a few minutes,” Helen immediately got to work. You gave Helen a weary smile, and sat down in chair. So many things were running through your mind, making you anxious. Tony tended to avoid things that needed special attention, or required him to be responsible.

Sensing your nervousness, Natasha placed her hand on your shoulder, “You know, if you’re really pregnant, you can name it after me,”

“Nat, you already have Clint’s son named after you,”

“Can’t blame me for trying,” The doors of the med bay opened, and Bucky walked in with Sam, who was clutching his side.

“What happened?” Natasha wondered.

“The idiot thought he could handle sparring with me. He took his eyes off me for a second, and I punched him directly in the ribs,” Bucky helped Sam sit in the chair next to you. “What are you here for y/n?”

You was about to say something, but Helen answered for you. “She’s here because she’s definitely pregnant. Four weeks to be exact.” The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

“Tony’s the father, right?” Bucky asked, clearly shocked.

“No, I had a hot and steamy affair with Steve,” Your voiced dripped with sarcasm. You stood up, “Of course Tony’s the father. I wouldn’t want anyone else as the father than him, even though he’s a self-centered asshole.” and thanked Helen as you left the room. You knew Tony would be in his lab with Bruce, so you made your way there.

Walking in, “Hey Tony, can we talk?”

“I’m a little busy. Can it wait?”

“No, it can’t. It’s really important,” Tony flat out ignored you. Rolling your eyes, “Tony, I’m pregnant.” Tony stopped what he was doing, and dropped whatever he had in his hands to the floor. You could visibly see the color drain from his face.

“You- You’re pregnant?” Tony stuttered.

“Yeah, I took three pregnancy tests earlier-”

“THREE?”

“I didn’t want to believe the first two,” You stepped in front of Tony and placed your hands on his face, brushing his cheek with your thumbs. “Helen just confirmed it, I’m four weeks.”  
“What if I’m not a good enough father? I don’t want to turn out like my father,” Tony confessed, while your heart broke. Everyone makes Tony out to be an egotistical, narcissistic asshole who only thinks about himself and that may be true at times, but he still is human.

“Tony, you will be a good enough father. What to know how I know? It is the way I see you taking care of Peter. Although you will not admit it, I know you love the kid and want him to do well. So I don’t ever hear you doubt yourself again.”

Tony sighed, and placed his buried his face in your chest. It took a while for Tony to get used to the idea he was going to be father. When you started showing that is when his excitement really peaked. He told everyone from the avengers (minus Natasha, Bucky, and Sam) to other agents in the building. He even held a press conference to tell the world he was going to be father. Needless to say, he is excited.

It is Christmas day, and the baby is due anytime now. In fact, your past you are original due, which was December 18th. When you went past your due date, you and Tony began to worry. Helen reassured you both that its very common for some women to go past their due date, and not to worry about it and your body will be ready when it is ready.

“Hey Steve, Natasha,” You say, stepping onto the elevator. The avengers were having Christmas dinner together in the dining hall.

“You look miserable momma,” Natasha rubbed your belly with her hands. At that moment, you grabbed Natasha’s shoulder and squeezed. “Are you having a contraction?”

“No,” Natasha was not convinced. “Okay, yes, I’ve been having contractions since 10, maybe 11 pm last night.

“You didn’t think about telling anyone!” Steve raised his voice. “We need to get you to med bay,” As soon as Steve said that, the elevator slowed down before finally skidding to stop. Just when you think it cannot get any worse, it does because shortly after, you felt a gush of water in between your legs.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” You mumbled under your breath, while sliding down the wall of the elevator.

Natasha got on her knees, joining you in the floor. “Steve, see if you can pry to doors open. Friday, it is an emergency! We need Tony and Dr.Cho here ASAP!”

“I always thought I’d give birth in a hospital, or a bathtub, not an elevator,” You let out a chuckle. Seconds later that chuckle turned into a long, low groan.

“Listen to me y/n; you’re not going to give birth in this elevator,”

“There’s nothing you can do stop this baby. Its coming, and its coming now,”

“Where in the hell are Tony and Helen?” Natasha shouted.

“We’re both here,” Tony and Helen slid through the opening of the elevator (to which Steve opened just enough for them to come in one at a time). Helen, who is at your feet, lifted up your dress and was shocked to see the top of the baby’s head coming into view.

“Well, looks like we’re delivering this baby here,”

“What? You sure we won’t make it to med bay, or our room?”

“No, Tony. This baby is coming, and I can’t stop it. Natasha come down here by me, and Steve take Natasha’s place.” Helen looked up at you, “Y/N, this is going to be painful since you didn’t have any pain medication, but I’m going to need you to push, okay?” You nodded and bore down, holding it for ten seconds.

“That was a good push y/n. You only need a couple more just like it until the baby’s here.” Another contraction came, and you did the same thing. You let out a breath, “Stop pushing for a minute so I can clean out the mouth and nose.”

You were exhausted, and wanted this over. “I know you’re tired, but I need one more small push.” You push down lightly, and felt a release of pressure. Soon, you heard a loud cry.

“It’s a boy,” Helen placed the baby in your arms.

You smiled, and turned your head towards Tony, “He’s our Christmas miracle.”

“Yeah, he sure is.”

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to name him Howard Anthony Stark.” You were in such a state of euphoria that you did not even look at the baby. He had a thick mop of dark brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. He was spitting imagine of Tony.

“You can name him anything you want,”


	25. Tony Stark- Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Peter Parker showed up, her father’s attention was directed to him, leaving her to feel replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAVE YOUR TISSUES READY FOLKS!!!! TRUST ME.

When a baby mysteriously showed up on the front doorstep of Tony Stark, he was in shock. Everything in him wanted to deny this baby was his. But he had this feeling deep within his gut that this baby truly was his. She had the same dark hair as him, the same tanned skin, and although the baby didn’t have her eyes open, he knew she had the same dark eyes as him. Carefully, he picked up the car seat and brought the baby inside. He paced back and forth, mind running because he knew next to nothing about being a dad. His own father, Howard, was never much of a father, and hardly ever said that he loved him when he was a kid. Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the one person he knew could help.

That one person was Peggy Carter.

Peggy didn’t believe him when he said he was a father. She had to see this baby in person; and when she did, she shared the same feeling as Tony. She then started to teach him everything she knew about being a parent, seeing that she had two kids of her own. Tony knew it was going to be difficult, but he vowed to be a better father than his dad ever was.

Over the years, Tony watched his little girl grow into a beautiful woman. He could remember the times she’d stumbled into his lab when she was two or three. Or the time when she made her first circuit board when she was six. He was proud of her. And he could never forget the first time she had gotten hurt. She had broken her arm experimenting on something in the lab when she was twelve. He smirked, like father, like daughter. But don’t get me wrong, they have their arguments. He could specifically remember the time when she destroyed one of his suits. Although it was an accident, he still completely lost it. Not once in her life had she ever seen him get so mad. They didn’t talk for weeks! The only reason why they talked at all was because of Pepper. Y/n thanked god for Pepper. That woman is an absolute angel!

Several years went by, and everything was pretty great. Well, that was until Lagos and the Sokovia accords happened. To her, the Sokovia Accords weren’t fair, but since she was seventeen, she had no choice in signing the accords. After the accords were signed in Vienna, her father became interested in some kid in Queens, New York. At first, she didn’t think anything of it, but after the airport fight in Germany, he went over to check on him first. ‘Shouldn’t you check on your daughter first?’ She thought as she laid under some wooden pallets. Then Peter started hanging around the compound and the tower. She tried not to be so bitter towards Peter, but she couldn’t help it. Growing up, she never had to share her father with anybody. Was she jealous? You bet your ass she was.

With most of her father’s attention on Peter, she felt a bit rebellious. She began sneaking and going to clubs, often stumbling home drunk. Which, by the way, was quite difficult with F.R.I.D.A.Y. practically monitoring her ever move. Then she met and befriended a group of bad people. By hanging out with these people, she started smoking weed. She knew these people didn’t care about her or her feelings, but she didn’t care. She never felt more alive.

That was until one night.

She heard from Stephanie, a friend she met a while back, that there was a party going on across town. And not one to say no to a party, she made her way across town. Immediately walking into this party, someone thrust a red solo cup into her face. Whatever was in that cup was strong; strong enough to make her feel warm and fuzzy all over. From there, it was just drink after drink. She couldn’t stop; she wouldn’t stop. A couple hours ago by and it’s safe to say she was pretty drunk. But all that fun she was having would soon end cause someone ran into the room and screamed ‘COPS,’. This caused her to sober up enough to find Stephanie running out the back door.

“Steph!” she shouted, following Stephanie outside. Grabbing Stephanie’s wrist, she quickly turned around and shoved her off, causing her to hit the ground. Y/n knew Stephanie didn’t really care about her, but she couldn’t sit there and say she wasn’t hurt.

“Every woman for herself, yeah?”

She watched Stephanie climb over the fence and run as she was flipped onto her stomach. Handcuffs were slapped onto her wrists, and roughly being picked up, she was escorted to the back of a cop car. The whole ride to the police station she sat in the backseat with her head down. She could already see the headlines now. ‘Tony Stark’s teen daughter arrested,’ or ‘Y/n Stark arrested for underage drinking,’

Arriving at the station, there were already paparazzi outside. The lights from their cameras blinded her as she got out of the car. The police had a hard time pushing through, but eventually entered the building. They pushed her into the holding cell, taking the cuffs off. Rubbing her wrists, she took a seat on the bench. With her face in her hands, her mind began to wonder. She only got caught up in the wrong crowd in spite of her father. She thought maybe, just maybe, if she acted out she’d finally get attention from her dad.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. “Hey! Stark! You get one phone call… use it wisely,”

Walking over to the phone, she thought about who she could call. She wanted to call her father, but he probably wouldn’t pick up. If the Avengers weren’t split in half, she probably would’ve called Natasha. But she left the compound not long after arriving back in New York. So, that only left one person… Her Uncle Rhodey.

Dialing the familiar number, she hoped he’d answer. “Tony, what did I tell you about calling me in the middle of the night?”

“Uh. It’s me, Y/n,”

“Y/n why are you calling me at,” she heard him pause, “One fifteen in the morning?”

“So, I kind of got myself into a bit of a pickle.”

“What did you do? You didn’t kill anyone, did you?”

“God no! I need to be picked up,”

“From?”

“The police station,”

“WHAT!” Out the corner of her eye, she saw the officer tap his watch, letting her know to wrap it up.

“Please Rhodey,” she begged.

“Fine. I’ll be fifteen minutes,” Rhodey sighed. She hung up the phone and was escorted back to the holding cell. Instead of sitting back down on the bench, she paced back and forth, stopping every once in a while to look around the room. She noticed there was a woman twirling her hair tweaked out on something in the corner, a couple of guys playing with a deck of cards and a somewhat heavy set man staring at her. The looks he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. She just hoped her uncle Rhodey would hurry.

Fifteen minutes went by, and the same officer banged on the bars of the cell. “Stark! Someone is here to pick you up,”

Hurrying out the holding cell, she saw Rhodey standing there waiting for her.

“Let’s go,” Rhodey said sternly, pointing his head in the direction of the door. And not having to be told twice, she followed him.

“Mind telling me why I had to pick you up from a police station?” Rhodey asked, starting the car and driving away. She looked down at her feet, ignoring his question.  
“I went to a party and got drunk,” she said, mumbling under her breath.

“If I heard correctly, and which I know I did, you said I went to a party and got drunk. Do you know underage drinking against the law? Did you even consider how dangerous that is? You could’ve gotten hurt, or worse, killed,”

“I know it’s against the law, but do you think some law is going to stop me? And I’m just fine Rhodey, not a single scratch on me,”

“I don’t think you fully understand y/n. If you got hurt, or even killed, your father would be devastated."

She scoffed. “Would he though? Because as of late he seems to be spending all his time with Peter,”

Rhodey sighed. “He does love you, really.”

“If he did, then he had a funny way of showing it,” she said, adjusting herself in the seat to look at Rhodey. “I don’t ever recall a moment in my life where he ever told me he loved me. Pepper tells me at least once a day that she loves me, so why can’t my dad do the same?” y/n felt the emotions begin to be released after being built up for so long. As tears rolled down her face, she continued. “You know my life was just fine until Peter fucking showed up and all of a sudden it’s Peter this Peter that. Oh! Y/n did you know Peter made this all by himself. I’m starting to think Peter is his child and not me. I feel replaced and I hate it,”

Rhodey frowned, his heart breaking at the sight. “I can talk to him, y/n,”

“Don’t even bother, Rhodey. It’ll just go in one ear and out the other,”

They arrived at the tower in silence, neither of them speaking a word to each other. All she wanted was to get to her room and sleep off whatever hangover she was bound to have in the morning. So when the elevator doors opened to her floor, she quickly walked to her room.

Slamming the door behind her, she paced back and forth, gripping and pulling at her hair. Since she was only seventeen and technically still a minor, she couldn’t leave. I mean, she could get emancipated, but she’s turning eighteen the following year so getting emancipated would be pointless. She groaned loudly, as she fell face first into the pillow.

-Two Years Later-

The day after turning eighteen, she left the tower. Since leaving, she felt more free, more relaxed. She didn’t have to constantly worry about someone snooping around in her business, or having to constantly look over her shoulder. It was a new feeling, but she welcomed it. In fact, she could get used to the quaint and quiet “normal” life.

Though she did periodically check in with her father, so he totally didn’t lose his mind.

Things with her father slowly got better. Pepper suggested they see a therapist. She was all for it, and Tony on the other hand wasn’t. He wasn’t the one to talk about his feelings. To Tony, talking about his feelings to a stranger made him feel vulnerable. But reluctantly, he agreed. Week after week, appointment after appointment, they got whatever they wanted to say off their chest. When she said, “You’re turning out to be your father Howard and don’t even realize it!” Tony was taken back. Had he been blind this whole time and neglected his own daughter? Realizing she was right, he burst into tears and began to apologize profusely. He promised to be a better father; he promised to always be there if she needed him. And she appreciated the effort he was willing to put into mending their relationship. But she still left the tower, and he understood. She ended up picking the log cabin they had up in the mountains of Minnesota. Does she miss New York? Yeah, of course, but she didn’t regret leaving.

Stepping through the front door, she tossed the keys onto the table. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked over to the fridge for a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off, she took a big swing. Out the corner of her eye, she started seeing orange sparks. Alarmed, she quickly reached for the gun she kept on top of the fridge.

A mysterious man with a red cloak stepped through. “Who are you?” she asked, aiming the gun at him.

The man raised his hands in surrender. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. The earth is under attack, and we need your help,”

“Who’s attacking? Who’s we?”

“Thanos,” Strange paused. “Thanos is powerful, but with all six infinity stones, he’ll be the strongest person in the universe.”

“What will happen when he gets all six stones?”

“If he gets all six infinity stones with a snap of his fingers, half the universe will cease to exist.”

The threat against the world was massive, and she didn’t have to think twice about joining the fight. So that’s how she found herself on the destroyed planet of Titan, trying to pull the infinity gauntlet off Thanos. And they would’ve had it off if Star Lord hadn’t of gotten pissed when he found out Thanos killed Gamora for the soul stone. Thanos came to and pushed people off one by one, saving her for last. He wrapped his hand around the throat of her suit and started to choke her. She tried to get him to release her, but he was far too strong and powerful. Grinning sinisterly, he threw her against a rock. She hit the rock with such velocity that it knocked her out cold.

What felt like hours later, she opened her eyes to see everyone scattered about. Thanos was nowhere in sight. Y/n placed her hands on the ground and forced herself to stand.

“Something’s happening,” Mantis said, before turning to ash. After her, Drax. Then Star-Lord and Dr. Strange.

“Dad- Daddy,” She said, stumbling over the rough terrain of Titan. It was barely above a whisper. Her body hurt, numb in some places. Pieces of her blue and silver suit have been ripped off during the fight with Thanos. Looking down at her hands, they started to turn to dust.

She began to panic. She was dying. Her only mission was to get to her father to say, ‘I’m sorry,’ but her knees hit the dirt a short distance away from her father. So close, yet so far away. The last thing she saw before completely turning to ash was her father taking Peter into his arms.

For even in death, her father preferred Peter over her.


	26. Thor- Tomorrow We Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is coming, and they had very little time to be together. Not knowing if they were going to survive the fight, they make love one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This is post Ragnarok, but ignoring the ending of Ragnarok because i didn’t like the ending at all. And i apologize cause this fic is all over the place. I just go wherever the fic takes me.
> 
> Song Inspiration: Tomorrow We Fight by Tommee Profit.

She’s gone up against many things in her life; space aliens, an evil organization that wanted world dominance, a big metal robot, even her own family. But she hasn’t fought anything like Thanos before. And to be honest, she was nervous, scared even. To her, it’s the thought of not knowing what you’re going up against that was unsettling.

From behind her, she heard the door to the balcony open. Right away she knew it was her king, Thor.

Feeling his strong arms wrap around her waist, “What’s wrong, my queen,”

“Thanos is what’s wrong,” She turned around to face Thor with a worried expression on her face. “He’s the strongest man in the universe, and if he gets all six infinity stones, with a snap of his fingers half the world will cease to exist!”

“He won’t get all the stones,” Thor tried to reassure her, but it didn’t ease her worry.  
“You don’t know that,”

“No, I don’t know that, but what I do know is that I’m confident in our abilities as warriors that we’ll prevail over Thanos and his children,”

“Spoken in true Thor fashion,” she muttered under her breath.

“I have a way to ease your worry, you know,”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Thor looked at her with a boyish grin. Catching on, she rolled her eyes, “Seriously Thor? Sex? We could very well die tomorrow at the hands of a purple grape and you want to spend what little time we have left having sex?”

“I prefer the term making love, but yes,” Thor gently took her face in his hands and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs. “If we die tomorrow, I want to spend what life I have left letting you know how much I love you,”

“I’m just- I’m scared. I don’t want to lose you,” Tears welled up in her eyes. Her voice cracked making Thor frown.

“You won’t lose me,” Thor smiled. “Now come on and let me show you how much you mean to me,”

He grabbed her hand, leading her back into their shared bedroom. Once there, he brought her in close and started kissing her. She felt his hands go under her shirt and up her torso to cup her breasts. Raising her arms over her head, Thor tossed the shirt to the floor. They continued to kiss, occasionally stopping to take off an article of clothing or to catch their breath.

Resting his forehead on yours, “You’re beautiful, my queen,” Thor whispered, giving her ass a squeeze. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and took her over to the bed. Softly laying her on the edge of the bed, he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Don’t be such a tease, my king,”

Thor only smirked and ignored her as he slid himself into her core. She inhaled sharply, trying to adjust to his size. In all her years of being with Thor intimately, she never got used to how big he really was. But if being honest, she loved the feeling she got when he was fully inside her. She nodded her head, giving Thor the go ahead. He grabbed her hips and slowly thrust in and out. Moving at a steady pace, he leaned in, propping himself up on his forearms, careful not to crush her.

As they laid there making love, she thought about the first time she met the god.

Natasha flew the quinjet, quietly making conversation with the co-pilot in the front, while she and the others were spread throughout the aircraft. They were on there way to Germany because some man, who clearly wasn’t from around here, was threatening the locals. But what really made this man dangerous was he had possession of this thing called the tesseract. She had read several files on the tesseract and knew if fallen into the wrong hands, it could be catastrophic. This caused her boss, Nick Fury, to form this group called The Avengers.

Arriving in Germany, the man with a horned helmet had everyone kneeling.

“It doesn’t have to end like this,” She said, holding her hands up, approaching him with caution.

“What do we have here? A man out of time, and a woman who thinks those pathetic things you Midgardians call guns can stop me,”

She rolled her eyes, “Please don’t make this harder than what it has to be,”

Loki, who she would come to know as stepped down from the top of the column and strolled over to her and Steve. Cuffing him, she pushed him forward making him step on to the jet. While Steve and Tony were bickering, she stared at the man.

“May I request that you stop staring at me?”

“No, you may not. I just want to know why,”

“Why what?"

“Why are you doing-” She was stopped when a couple of claps of thunder lot up the sky. When she looked back at Loki, she took note of his nervous expression. “What? Scared of a little lightning?”

“I’m not overly fond of what follows,”

There was a sudden thump on top of the quinjet, shaking it back and forth. Tony immediately launched into action, put on his helmet and pressed the button opening the door to the quinjet. The mysterious long-haired man landed on the door and threw his hammer at Tony and Steve, knocking them to the floor. She pulled the trigger of her trusty pistols, but the bullets ricochet off of his armor. He ignored her petty attempts at stopping him and watched as he grabbed Loki by the throat, zooming off into the sky.

She smiled at the memory. Just then, she felt that familiar spark of lightning shoot across her lower abdomen. She was close.

“Thor…” she cried out, digging the heels of her feet into his lower back. “I’m close.”

He picked up speed, burying his face into her neck. Thor felt her tighten around him, “That’s right my queen come around my cock,” he whispered. He took a few more sporadic thrusts before releasing inside her.

As they came down from their highs, they cuddled close. For tomorrow, they’ll fight.


	27. Natasha Romanoff- Santa's Naughty List (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha feels like you’ve been a naughty girl this year.
> 
> Day 3 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

“Hey y/n, what did you do to Natasha,” Bucky asked. He has known Natasha for a long time and he knew it took a lot to get her mad.

“Excuse me?” You turned towards Bucky in your chair, turning the autopilot on.

“What did you do to make Natasha mad,” Bucky was referring to before you and him left for your mission (and now you were on your way home).

“I did not do anything, or even say anything to her that might piss her off. All I did was hugged her, gave her a kiss and told her I loved her.”

“That’s strange,”

“I know, right?” You land the Quinjet on the landing pad, and were greeted by Steve.

“Despite almost being shot, it went rather smoothly.” You handed over a small flash drive that had important files on it. “Say Bucky, can you take over for debriefing?”

“Yeah, going to find Natasha?”

“Yes, and see what the hell I did to make her mad at me,” You turned away from the two super soldiers, and walked towards your room. Looking in your shared bedroom was your first guess. You knocked on the door, and heard shuffling inside. Pushing the door open, you immediately stopped in place because in front of you was your girlfriend, Natasha, in a rather… promiscuous outfit.

“Oh my,” Your breath hitched, as Natasha stepped towards you seductively. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Natasha ignored your question. “I feel like you have been rather naughty this year.”

“I have?”

“Hush now красивая (beautiful),” She put a finger over your mouth, making to go quiet. “Now, strip.” Her demand made your panties damp. You did not have be asked twice. Now, you are standing in front of Natasha naked.

“I do not see how this is fair,”

“Never said that I was,” She smirked, grabbing your hand directing you to the bed. She gently pushed you to the mattress, and climbed on top. She cupped your cheeks, and licked your lips before kissing them. She sat up, ran her hands down your chest, and over your breast, flicking the already sensitive nubs.

Letting out soft moan, “You need to quit teasing me like this,”

“And see you squirm under my touch? No, I think I will keep teasing you.” Natasha began to circle her hips, grinding down on your pelvis.

“You will be my cause death,” You mumbled, hoping she did not hear.

“I hope not,” She moved down to your knees, opening your legs so she has easier access to your sex. Taking a couple of fingers, Natasha lapped your folds. “My goodness, you are just soaked for me. Did I do this?”

“You sure did сахар (sugar),”

“Tell me what is it that you want me to do?” Natasha asked, sliding those two fingers inside you. At first she slid her fingers in and out slowly, but then proceed to pick up the pace, making you gasp in pleasure.

“That… Please, make me feel that pleasure,”

“Since you asked oh so nicely,” Natasha pulled her fingers out, and placed her head where her fingers were. She used her tongue to draw figure eights on your clit, and again slipped two of her fingers back inside you. Soon, you felt that little fire begin to build up.

“Nat-”

“You going to come for me?” You nodded your head quickly. That same fire you felt was getting stronger and stronger. You dug your nails into the bed sheets as that fire boiled over, sending you into orgasmic bliss.

Coming down from your orgasm, “So, am I off the naughty list?” You smirked. You just had an amazing orgasm, and were ready for round two.

“No, not yet,"

“Well, by the time I am done with you, I won’t be on that naughty list,”


	28. Loki- Who's She

After the loss of Asgard and his people, Thor could only think of one place he and Loki can go; earth, more specifically, New York. Thor also knew that by taking Loki to New York with him, the others wouldn’t be happy.

“I really can’t thank you enough Steve for taking us in,” Thor said, nodding his head in appreciation. “I know the last time Loki was here, it didn’t end well.”

“Yeah, I know, but you guys have nowhere else to go and I’m not about to let you stay on the streets,” Steve said.

The elevator doors opened and Natasha, who was clearly not happy, came marching over to the three of them. “Why the hell is he here,” Natasha shouted, grabbing a fist full of Loki’s shirt, putting a knife to his throat.

“Lady Natasha, I- we lost everything! This is the only place I knew where we could go,”

“Natasha, put the knife down,” Steve commanded.

“Steve, remember the last time he was here? A bunch of aliens and space worms came from a hole from outer space!”

“You know, they’re called chitauri,”

“Shut up!” Natasha’s grip on the knife tightened, placing it closer to his neck.

“Natasha, I know you don’t like Loki, but they didn’t have any where else to go,”

“But-,”

“No buts Natasha, they’re staying rather you like it or not,” Natasha scoffed and left the room. Steve turned to the two brothers, “I’m really sorry about her.”

“It’s fine, and I can’t say that I blame her. If I were her, I’d hate me too,” Loki shrugged his shoulders. He admits that he’s done things he ain’t proud of. And he’s willing to change for the better, and the first step in doing so is to admit that’s he’s got a problem.

“Allow me to show you to your rooms,” Steve grinned, turning towards the living quarters of the Avengers Compound.

As the three of them walked down the hall, someone out the corner of Loki’s eye caught his attention. This mysterious woman appeared to be training, using what he assumed was her abilities. Loki was further intrigued when she switched from water to fire and then to earth in the matter of seconds.

“Who’s she?” Loki asked.<

Thor, who stopped along with Loki, turned to Steve. “Hey Steve, who’s that?”

“That’s [y/n]. She came to us after what happened with Ultron. When she got here, she had very little to no control over her abilities,”

“Which is?” Loki raised an eyebrow. His interest was peaked.

“She has the power to control the four main elements; fire, water, earth and wind,”

“Huh… Interesting,” Loki walked way, but not before taking one last look at you. He was bound determined to get to know you.

Later that night, [y/n] found herself in the training room, flinging knives at the target.

“Shit,” She cursed under breath, missing yet another target. She didn’t know why she kept missing the target. She about to give up, and head to bed when she saw someone enter the room

“Your form is wrong,”

“Excuse me?”

“When you go to throw the knife at the target, your form is wrong,” Loki walked up to you, correcting your posture. “now try throwing it.”

She threw the knife and it hit directly in the center. When it hit the target, she couldn’t help get squeal in excitement. She turned, and hugged Loki.

“Oh, I’m sorry,”

“It’s quite alright,” Loki grinned. “If I may ask, what brings you here? I saw you earlier practicing with your powers.”

“I couldn’t sleep, and usually when I can’t sleep I come down here and train,” [y/n] said, retrieving the knife from the target. “I train alongside the others because I don’t want to solely rely on my powers.”

“Understandable,”

“Oh My God. I didn’t even introduce myself. My name is [y/n],” She held out her hand for him to shake.

Shaking her hand, “Loki,”

“All that knife throwing finally made me tired,” She gathered her things, and headed for the door. “goodnight Loki,”

“Goodnight, my love,” Loki watched her leave, finally knowing who she was.


	29. Loki- Sleep Well Little One

She ran as fast as her little legs could take her down the halls of the avengers compound. She had a nightmare and it certainly didn’t help that it was storming outside. Her mother, Pepper, wasn’t there and her father, Tony, was off on a mission with her Uncle Steve, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Vision, Aunt Wanda and Aunt Nat. With them gone, she went to the next best thing… Loki. 

Approaching his door, she knocked and jumped when she heard another clap of thunder. From the other side of the door, she could hear him heavily groan. Loki wondered who could be knocked at his door at this hour. He opened his door to see the billionaire’s daughter clutching her stuffed iron man.

“I’m scared and can’t sleep,” she said, voice shaking. 

Loki sighed, knowing he couldn’t turn her away. He stepped aside, “Come in, darling,”

He watched her climb onto his bed, covering herself with the blankets. Grinning, he crawled back into bed alongside her.

“Can you show me some animals?” she asked sweetly. Whenever she came to him, he noticed that showing her animals always made her relax and eventually fall asleep.

“Of course, love. What do you want to see first?”

She put a finger to her chin to think. “Kitty Cat!” 

“Your wish is my command,” Loki smiled, transforming into a black cat causing her to light up in joy. She began to scratch his head, moving behind his ear then to his back. Crawling under the covers, she moved, and where ever she moved, he moved. As her laughter filled the room, Loki could definitely say she was distracted from the weather outside. After the cat, he changed into a Black Labrador Retriever. Then a Bunny Rabbit. When he noticed she wasn’t playing with the animals so much, he saw that she fell asleep. Smiling, he transformed back into a human and fell asleep with her next to him.


	30. The Avengers- Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

“Hey Friday can you call everyone to the meeting room?” You say, propping your feet on the table. You had a good idea, and decided to share it with the others. Five minutes go by and everyone trickles in. 

“What’s the meeting for?” Sam asked, plopping down in the chair next to you. 

Taking your feet off the table, “Christmas is, and will always be my favorite holiday. So, I thought it would be nice for all us to participate in a secret Santa.” Groans erupted throughout the room, except Steve who had a smile on his face. 

“That is a wonderful idea y/n,” 

“I know, right? Anyway, everyone will draw a name out the hat here and whoever you get, you shall get them some sort of gift.”

“Is there rules to this secret Santa?” Vision asked.

“I’m glad you asked Vision! The rules are rather simple; Rule one, everyone’s name, including mine, will be put in this hat here. Everyone will come up, and draw a name. Once you have that said name, it is your responsibility to buy, and or, make him/her a gift. Rule two, each gift shall not exceed past twenty dollars. Rule three, well, it isn’t really a rule, but please do keep your secret Santa In mind when shopping for them.” You explained. One by one, everyone drew a name. “Gifts will be exchanged on Christmas Eve. Therefore, that gives everyone about two weeks  
to get gifs! Oh! And Wanda,”

“Yes y/n,”

“You’re not allowed to use your abilities to tell people who their secret Santa is,” Knowing Tony, he would have Wanda use her abilities to tell everyone who their secret Santa was, and that would spoil the entire purpose of a secret Santa. 

Two weeks go by, and it is Christmas Eve. Everyone gathered around the tree in the common room waiting for things to begin.

“Gather round for it is time to exchange gifts!” You say, reaching down for a gift from under the tree. The gift was small, and not so well wrapped. “This beautifully wrapped gift is for Natasha.” You laughed, handing the gift over to Natasha. She opened the gift and her head went back in laughter.

“Thanks Pietro,”

“What? How did you know it was me?”

“Clint told me,”

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I asked him. He told me just to get you a box of bullets for your pistols because you’re most happy when you’re shooting at something or someone.”

“Fair enough,” The gifts continued to be exchanged. You snuck off to your room to get Bucky’s gift. Returning to the common room, you see Bucky standing a little off from the group. You walked over to him, and handed him his gift.

“Merry Christmas Bucky,” Bucky tore the paper, and opened the box. The look on Bucky’s face was priceless.

“Are you serious? How did you even get these?” Bucky asked, as he pulled out his WW2 dog tags. 

“I have my ways Barnes,” You smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I thought I lost these. How can I ever repay you?”

“Don’t. Everyone, even you, deserves to be happy during the holidays.”

“Thank you y/n,”

“You’re welcome Bucky,”


	31. The Avengers- Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas was always your favorite holiday, that was until your parents passed away. Now Christmas is just another day in your eyes. The rest of the avengers make it their mission to make sure you don’t spend Christmas alone.
> 
> Day 9 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2017)

“So,” Natasha aimed and shot the Hydra agent in chest. “What are everyone’s plans for Christmas?” she asked over comms, continuing to shoot at Hydra agents. ‘Of all times to ask this, why now?’ you thought.

“I was planning on taking pepper somewhere tropical; you know to get away from the snow,”

“Midgardians are so weird. Talking about plans of a holiday during battle,” Thor threw his hammer taking out a group of agents.

“Can we please focus at the task at hand?” You turned to your left, ran and jumped, putting your thighs around the agents neck, choking him. Out the corner of your right eye, you see two more Hydra agents coming your way. You pulled out your trusty dual pistols, and shot them down quickly. “I don’t even celebrate Christmas.” You mumbled under your breath, hoping no one heard.

“Y/n’s right! We need to focus on taking down this Hydra base and extracting files,”  
Once the Hydra agents stopped attacking, and the files were extracted, everyone got on the quinjet. The whole ride home you felt eyes burn into the side of your head. You ignored it for the most part, that was until Natasha sat down next to you. 

“I heard what you mumbled,”

‘Shit, someone heard me’ you thought. “I have my reasons why I don’t celebrate Christmas Nat, so please drop It.” you stood up, and walked to the back of the quinjet. 

“Did you hear what she said?” Natasha sighed, and walked over to Clint. She was clearly worried about you. 

“Yeah, we need to do something. No one deserves to spend Christmas alone.” Both avengers looked in your direction. They needed to come up with a plan to help cure your holiday blues.  
Several weeks go by, and no one said anything about his or her plans for Christmas. If Christmas did come up, everyone got quiet and very secretive. It was as if they were planning something.

“Miss y/n, Captain Rogers requires you in the common room,”

“Is it important?”

“Yes,”

“Tell him I’m on my way.” All you wanted to do was stay in your room and not come out. Ever since your parents passing on Christmas, it has never really been the same for you. Sighing, you tossed back the covers and made your way to the common room. “Why am I needed in the- Oh my god… What is all this?” 

“Christmas dinner. Please, have a seat,” Steve gestured an open seat in between Clint and Natasha. “It was brought to my attention that you don’t celebrate Christmas. Why’s that?”

“Growing up as a kid Christmas was my mom’s favorite holiday, and every year we’d go into town and see the lights. It is the joy, the sparkle in my mom’s eye that made me love Christmas.  
All that love for Christmas was taken from me when my parents and I got into a car accident on Christmas,” You felt tears run down your face. Sam offered you a tissue, and you gladly took it. You wiped away the tears before continuing. “We were heading into town to see the lights like we always do, and some asshole that it would be okay to speed when there was obviously snow and ice on the ground. He smacked the back end of the car we were in and it sent us under an eighteen-wheeler. My parents died on Impact. I, on the other hand, was severely injured. Doctors do not even know how I’m alive. That accident should have killed me.”

“I’m sorry to hear,” Steve placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“It’s fine Steve. I just hope that where ever they are that they’re proud of me. That they’re happy with what I have become.”

“I can guarantee you that they are,” Steve gave you a smile, and you smiled back. 

“Whose idea was this anyway?” You asked.

“Natasha and I’s. We both agreed you should not have to spend Christmas alone.” Clint said, putting her arm around you.

“Thanks I honestly do appreciate it,”

“You’re welcome,”


	32. The Avengers- Snow Ball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With several inches of snow on the ground, you and some of the avengers decide to let off some steam and have a good ole fashioned snowball fight.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 5 of The 12 Days Christmas (2017)

You kneeled to the ground, balled up some snow and threw it at someone. You dropped to the ground quickly, so your victim did not see you. 

“Alright…Who threw that?” You began silently giggled to yourself when you realize the snowball hit Sam. “Bucky! Why the hell did you throw that at me.”

“I swear I did not throw it,” Bucky protested. “I think I would know if I threw it or not.” Sam then turned towards Clint and Natasha, both of them shaking their heads letting Sam know that they did not throw it either. Steve would not do such a thing, Thor was not there, and Bruce and Tony were busy in the lab. Therefore, that left you. 

“Y/n,” Sam bent over, balled up snow and was ready to throw it at you. 

“Yes?” Peeking around the corner from your hiding spot was a bad idea. As soon as you did, you got a face full of white powder.

“Ha! Suck on that,”

“I really hope you know what you started Wilson because you’re going down,” You said, proceeding to throw another snowball at Sam. Snowballs were being thrown left and right. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. When you are an avenger, moments like these do not happen often. Protecting the people and saving the world is a job not for the faint of heart, but you would not change it for the world. 

“What in god’s name are you all? Children?” Everyone stopped, and saw Tony standing there. You gather snow to form a ball and slowly walked over to Tony. “Oh don’t you dare throw-” The snowball hit Tony directly in the chest. 

“Oops… Did I do that?”

“Seriously y/n,”

“Do not come out here and expect not to get hit with a snowball Tony. That is not how this works.”

Tony sighed, “You want me to play along? Fine,” The snowball fight continued. Slowly, the snowball fight began to dwindle down. After hours outside, everyone went back inside for hot chocolate.

“That was fun. We should do that again before the snow melts,” You plopped down on the couch. 

“Yeah, it was nice to have-” Steve says, but were cut off by an alarm blaring throughout the common room. “So much for relaxing… Duty calls.”


	33. The Avengers- When We Went Out Last Night

She flattened the dress out once more before giving a smile into the mirror. Tonight, Wanda, Natasha and herself were having a girls night out. Once Natasha suggested it, she immediately said yes. After all, it’s been too long since they had a girls night.

Satisfied with her look, she walked out of her room and into the common room where Natasha and Wanda were waiting for her.

“You look so hot in that dress,” Natasha complemented, as you gave her and others a spin. The dress was a red satin number with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline.

“I know, right?”

“Don’t trip,” Tony said, looking down at your shoes. He slowly gazed you up and down, stopping at your chest. Smirking, “And certainly don’t let one of those slip out.”

“Just shut up. I wear heels bigger than your dick.” She scoffed. On the couch, Sam and Bucky were laughing. Steve, on the other hand, was appalled a lady could say such a thing. “You ladies ready to go?”

“Yes, and we’ll be out late, so don’t wait up for us,” Wanda called out.

Getting into the elevator, Natasha pressed the button. “Can you two remember the last time we had a girls night?”

“Can’t say that I do Nat,” She replied. “And I don’t know about you ladies, but I plan on getting drunk as hell tonight.”

The three of them cheered as they stepped off the elevator and onto the streets of New York. When they walked down the sidewalk, people stopped and stared. Did they really just see three of The Avengers? In dresses? Walking up to Blitz, a New York club, they were instantly ushered in. Being an Avenger has its perks, really. They instinctively made they’re over to bar for shots.

“Here’s to a fun, kick-ass night,” Natasha gave both you and Wanda a shot. Downing the shot caused a burn in the back of her throat, but that didn’t stop her from grabbing another shot from the tray and throwing it back. And people around them realized who they were and kept buying the three of them drink after drink, and she wasn’t about to be rude and turn down a free drink.

After several drinks, It was safe to say the three of them were very tipsy, and well on their way to being drunk.

I like It by Cardi B came over the speakers. “Let’s go dance!” Natasha grabbed both yours and Wanda’s hand and guided you through the crowd of people to the dance floor.

She was going to dance with some random guy, but Natasha beat him to it. Natasha spun her around in a circle and then grabbed her waist. As they swayed to the beat, she felt the hands of the former assassin go from her waist, up to below her breasts. She nodded her head, giving Natasha permission to grab her breasts. Moaning, she turned her head to the side, causing Natasha to place sweet kisses on her neck. Slowly turning her body around, she returned those kisses to Natasha’s lips. Once the song was over, the both of them headed back over to the bar.

“That was fun,” she exclaimed. Her body was still in overdrive from just a few seconds ago. If there was one thing she was certain of, she was going to hook up with Natasha tonight.

“Yeah. Why didn’t we do that before?”

“No kidding,” She looked at Natasha lovingly. Turning her attention to the bar counter, she got an idea. “Let’s dance on the bar.”

She didn’t give Natasha time to answer before kicking off her shoes and dragging her on to the bar. The two of you seductively swung your hips in a circular motion, drawing attention from the other club goers. People then gathered around the bar to watch to two of you dance and cheered when y/n bent Natasha over and smacked her on the ass.

Wanda, who seemed to be sober, emerged from the crowd and yelled, “What the hell are you two doing?!”

“Having fun, what does it look like?” She giggled.

“Get down… NOW!” Wanda commanded.

She sighed, getting down from the bar. “Fine mom. What a buzzkill,”

“Whatever, just pick up your shoes and let’s go,” She did what she was told and headed for the exit with Natasha under her arm.

She opened her eyes, groaned at the bright sun poking through the curtain. Feeling weight beside her, she turned her head and saw Natasha laying next to her. ‘What the hell happened last night,’ She thought.

Deciding to get up, she tossed the covers back. Lazily putting on a shirt, and a pair of shorts, she walked to the kitchen. Once there, she saw Steve, Bucky, Sam and Clint.

“Good Morning! Have a nice night?” Sam knew she was hungover, so he asked louder than usual.

“Can you like- not scream?” She said, reaching for a coffee cup from the cabinet above her. The dark liquid hit her tongue, sending her into heaven

“A hangover is just your body’s way of reminding you that you are an idiot,” Steve added.

“That’s rich coming from a man who can’t get drunk,” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t even remember anything from last night.”

Clint smirked, tossing the newspaper in front of her. There, on the front cover of the paper, was a picture of Natasha and her dancing on top on the bar.

Putting her hand to her face, she groaned once more. “Of all pictures, why did it have to be this one,”

“Seems like you ladies had a lot of fun last night,” Bucky chuckled, looking at the paper. He leaned in towards her, eyebrow raised with curiosity. “Did you sleep with Natasha?”

“BUCKY!” Steve shouted, causing y/n to flinch. “You don’t just ask people that.”

“I just said I don’t remember anything from last night, but if I did, I bet it was super hot,” She winked, placing her cup in the sink.


	34. Tony Stark- “Merry Christmas! Let’s get wasted.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony throws a party to celebrate the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2018)

Staring into the mirror, she smoothed out the wrinkles of her red velvet dress. It was nearing Christmas and Tony decided to throw one of his famous parties. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays, so she was all for it. 

There was a knock on the door, causing her to turn around. “You look beautiful,” 

“Is my outfit not festive enough?” she asked. 

“Babe, you’re wearing a red velvet dress,” Tony said. “Also you’re also wearing reindeer ears that light up, so I’d say your outfit is pretty festive.”

“Fair enough,”

Together, they made their way down to the party. Stepping off the elevator, she saw that the ballroom was fully decorated with rich shades of red and green. In the corner of the room was a tall tree accessorized with silver and gold garland and several ornaments placed about. Christmas music was being played in the background.

“Merry Christmas y/n!” Steve smiled, hugging her. “You look beautiful as always.”

“Watch it, Rogers, she’s mine,” Tony glared at Steve as he threw his hands up.

“Tony! He was just giving me complement,” She said, smacking his arm. “Thank you, Steve.”

“Your welcome,” Steve walked away and joined Sam and Bucky at the pool table. She waited until he was far enough away to not hear them.

“What the hell was that?” She muttered under her breath. “It was just a complement Tony!”

“I always worry that you’ll see something in Steve and leave me for him,” he frowned. The two of you had this conversation plenty of times, but that still didn’t stop your heart from breaking a little each time. 

“Tony, baby, I’ve told you once and tell you again, I love you and only you. You don’t need to worry about me ever leaving you because I don’t plan on it,” 

Tony sighed, feeling the weight of the box in his suit jacket. He’s had the ring for several weeks. Every time he wanted to ask her something always came up. And now that’s there’s nothing stopping him, he’s going to get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. 

The familiar beat to Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt softly came on over the speakers. Santa Baby was one of her favorite Christmas songs, so she grabbed Tony’s hand and directed them to the dance floor. As they twirled amongst the other couples, she started to sing along. 

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me / Been an awful good girl / Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight…  
Santa baby, a ‘54 convertible too convertible too, light blue / I’ll wait up for you, dear / Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight…  
Think of all the fun I’ve missed / Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed / Next year I could be also good / If you’ll check off my Christmas list…

The Christmas they were together he had asked her what she wanted, and she had jokingly said a light blue 1954 convertible. And with his name being Tony Stark, it didn’t take him very long to find a light blue 1954 convertible. He couldn’t wait to see your face. When Christmas morning rolled around, his excitement grew the minute. So much so, he woke her up at eight a.m. sharp and promptly blindfolded her. Leading her out to the car garage, he peeled off the blindfold. 

“Tony! Holy Shit!” 

“Do you not like it?” 

“Like it? I LOVE IT! But I was joking when I told you what I wanted for Christmas,” 

“I know, but I figured I’d play along,” Tony smiled. He held up the keys, “Want to take it for a test run?”

“Hell yeah I do!” She yanked the key out of his hands and opened the door, sitting down behind the wheel. Sticking the keys in the ignition, the engine roared to life. She slowly backed up and  
Tony watched her disappear onto the streets. 

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring / I don’t mean on the phone / Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight / Hurry down the chimney tonight / Hurry, tonight…  
Once the song was over, Tony knew. He knew he had to do it at this moment, or he wouldn’t do it all. 

“Y/n, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,”

“Marry me,”

“Come again?”

“Marry me,” Tony pulled the box out of his suit pocket, getting down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. “spend the rest of your life with me. Make me the  
happiest man on earth and marry me.”

“Yes! A million times yes!”

Tony slid the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her. “I love you, Mrs.Stark,”

“I love you, Mr.Stark,”

Somebody from the crowd around them held a mistletoe above them.

“Is that a mistletoe I see?” Tony said, looking up. She glanced to see the familiar green plant hanging above them.

“Indeed it is,”

“It’s a known fact that you kiss the person that’s under the mistletoe with you,” Tony turned his head and tapped his cheek with his index finger. She rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway. “Merry Christmas! Let’s get wasted!”


	35. Wanda Maximoff- "Help Me Put The Star on The Tree.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on. So, she gets Wanda to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2018)

“Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer Pulling on the reins,” she sang, dancing around her girlfriend Wanda. She picked up a red strand of garland and began wrapping it around the tree. “Bells are ringing, children singing all is merry and bright. Hang your stockings with Christmas cheer ‘Cause Santa Claus comes tonight.”

She danced over to Wanda and twirled her in a circle. “It’s time to be festive! Ugly sweaters, peppermint mochas, candy canes, cinnamon and Christmas decorations everywhere,”

“But it’s not even December yet,” Wanda pointed out. Yes, it’s not December, but she didn’t care. She loved Christmas. She’ll decorate for Christmas as early as the start of November. 

“And your point is?” She shrugged her shoulders, continuing to decorate the tree. 

“My point being is that you shouldn’t decorate this early,”

“I’ll do what I want!” She smirked. “Now help me put the star on the tree.” 

She saw red waves come out of Wanda’s hands and lifted the star to the top of the tree. With the tree fully decorated, she plugged it in and watched the tree light up. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is, and so are you,” Wanda grabbed her, wrapped her arms around y/n’s waist, and placed a kiss on her head. Despite her girlfriend’s love of decorating early, she sure did love her.


	36. Sam Wilson- Let's Have a Snow Ball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2018)

“SAM!!!!!” she yelled. Sam busted in the door of the bedroom in a panic. “It’s snowing outside!”

Once Sam saw that she was perfectly fine, he rolled his eyes. “That’s what you yelled for me for? I thought you were hurt,”  
She scoffed. “Sam, we’re in a cabin that’s up in the mountains. I highly doubt anyone is going to come and hurt me, and if they did, I wouldn’t hesitate in killing them.”

“You know, this is how a horror movie starts,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow and pointing his finger at her. 

“You watch too many horror movies, you know that?” She walked over to the closet and tossed him some clothes to go outside.

“What’s this for?” he asked. 

“You and I are going outside to have a snowball fight,”

“What are you? Five?”

“I’m six and a half, so shut the fuck up,” she paused. “If you’re not outside in five minutes, I’m throwing the first snowball at your face.” She backed out of the room, putting her fingers in the ‘I’m watching you’ towards Sam. Once outside, she ran behind a large bush to hide. Bending down to the ground, she gathered snow into a ball ready to throw at Sam. 

Sam, five minutes later, walked outside and couldn’t find her anywhere. “Come out come out wherever you are y/n,”

All of a sudden, a ball of snow hit Sam’s face. “Catch me if you can Samuel!” 

“Challenge accepted!” 

Sam balled up some snow and proceeded to throw it at her, hitting her in the chest. Some of the snow went down into her coat, making her shiver. 

“That’s so cold!” she said, wiping the snow off. 

“Snow is usually cold, so…”

“Shut up smart ass,” She threw a snowball in Sam’s direction, taking a step back and falling down the hill. Sam, worried that she was hurt, immediately rushed over. 

“You alright babe” Sam said, helping her up and dusting off the snow.

“Other than being cold, yeah, I’m fine,”

“You know, there’s a way we can warm up,”

“Oh?” 

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. “Yeah. We can cuddle by the fire, maybe make love perhaps? ” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I like the way you think Wilson,”


	37. Bucky Barnes- His Name Is Beau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help with Bucky’s his PTSD, she gets him a support dog for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2018)

“Christmas is coming up,” Bucky spoke, sipping his coffee and opening a newspaper. 

“It is,”

“What did you get me?” Bucky asked. Christmas was right around the corner, and Bucky was a hard man to shop for. Not knowing what to get him, she went to his therapist, someone who knows him well. She had suggested getting Bucky a support dog to help him with his PTSD. ‘Why didn’t I think of that!’ she thought to herself. She then started doing research on what breed of dog would be best for being a support dog. After making an endless amount of phone calls, she finally found the perfect dog. The dog was an all black German Shepherd named Beau. He was beautiful! Y/n knew Bucky would love him!

“I’m not telling you! It’s a surprise.”

“Come on. Tell me,”

“If I told you what it was it wouldn’t be a surprise,”

“At least give me a hint,”

“It’s soft,” She got up and walked out of the kitchen. Bucky sat there, wondering what could possibly be his Christmas present. She was rather vague about her answer. ‘What could she possibly be getting me for Christmas that’s soft?’ he thought. There’s so many possibilities on what it could be. 

Bucky sighed, setting the coffee mug in the sink. “I guess I just have to wait until Christmas,”

Several days later, it was Christmas morning. As much as she wanted to stay in the nice warm bed, she had to get up and head to Sam’s house to pick up Bucky’s present. When she first got Beau, she had to do a lot of convincing to Sam to let him stay with him until Christmas. But once she showed how cute Beau was, he caved in. Walking up to the familiar red door, she knocked. She could hear Beau bark and run across the floor.

“Thank God you’re here! He has been a pain in my ass ever since he’s been here,”

“He’s an angel,”

“Angel my ass!”

“You’re a good noodle aren’t Beau?” She said, scratching behind his ear. “Thanks Sam, really.”

“You owe me big time,”

“Yeah, of course!” she smiled. “Come on Beau, I bet your daddy is awake already wondering where we are.”

“Have a nice day y/n,” 

“You to Sam,” 

It was rather quiet walking into the house. Tip toeing off to their shared bedroom, Beau following close behind, she opened the door and Bucky still sound asleep.

“Go get him Beau,”

Beau jumped onto the bed, sniffing his surroundings. He walked over to Bucky’s face and began to lick. “Hmm I didn’t know you had a licking kink, babe,”

“Buck, that’s not me. That’s your Christmas present,”

Bucky sat up and stared at Beau. “Who’s this?”

“His name is Beau,” she paused, smiling. “I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas since you’re a hard person to shop for. So I went to your therapist and she suggested I get you a service dog to help with your PTSD,”

“He’s perfect,”

“Merry Christmas, Bucky,”

“Merry Christmas, Y/n,”


	38. Steve Rogers- Just Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets stressed out trying to put together a Christmas no one won’t ever forget. Steve, being the sweetheart he is, decides to do something to help her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of The 12 Days of Christmas

She was stressed out, and that much was clear. All she wanted to do was put together a Christmas they’ll never forget. A nice, home-cooked dinner, laughs and a secret Santa gift exchange. But of course nothing ever goes according to plan. 

The store where she was going to pick up the turkey, they sold it to another person by accident. She went all over town looking for a turkey, and with it being close to Christmas, no one had a turkey. So they had to go without one this year. Then, as she was going down to the basement to get a box of decorations, she fell down the steps, spraining her ankle. And to make matters worse, two days prior to Christmas Mother Nature decided to drop an ungodly amount of snow on the ground, thus canceling her parents flight to New York. 

And to think that all of this happened within a week. Just her luck, right?

Wobbling herself through the front door, she began to take off her coat and scarf. She walked into the living room and noticed Steve standing there with a smile on his face. 

“What’s all this?” she asked, looking behind him. The tv was set to the hallmark channel so they can watch those cheesy Christmas movies she likes. On the coffee table was an apple cinnamon scented candle, which was one of her favorite holiday scents. Next to the candle was a Christmas sweater with a pair of green fuzzy, fluffy socks.

“I know you’re stressed out, and I wanted to do something to help you relax,”

“Steve, babe, you’re the best, you know?”

“I know I am,” Steve said, giving her a big smile. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the sweater and tossed it at her. 

“God this sweater is ugly! Did you pick it out?” she stated, slipping on the sweater. The sweater was black, and on the front had a cute grey kitten wearing a Santa hat while sitting on some holly leaves. Just under the kittens neck was a bow and a bell. And to top things off, the sweater had those little fluffy white balls and red bows you’d use for arts and crafts. 

“Why yes, yes I did and it was supposed to be ugly.” 

“What did I ever do right in my life to deserve you?” 

“I think I should be asking you that,” Steve smiled once again. “Put on the socks and get your butt over here. We’ve got movies to watch!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Mr. Rogers,” she sat beside Steve on the couch, cuddling into his side under the blanket. She could definitely get used to this. 

Several movies later, she shuffled under the blanket and gazed up at Steve. “I can’t believe you did all this, for me,” she mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?”

“You did all this for me… why”

“You’ve been so stressed putting on the best Christmas for everyone. So I decided to do something for you to help you relax… even just a little bit,”

“Have I told you I love you today?”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it,”

“I love you Steve Rogers,”

“And I love you, y/n,”


	39. Natasha Romanoff- I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve sends Natasha on a mission, she may not make it home in time for Christmas… or does she?
> 
> (тыква = pumpkin, моя любовь = my love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2018)

“I’m still sad you won’t be home for Christmas,” she sighed into the phone. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you after I get home I swear,”

“Nat, babe, it’s not your fault. If anything, I blame Steve,” 

She didn’t want to blame Steve, really. He shouldn’t have sent Natasha on a mission two weeks before Christmas. It should have been one of those quick-in-and-out missions. But even criminals don’t take breaks on Christmas Eve.

“тыква, it’ll be okay,”

“I know, I know,” she whispered as she frowned. “As much as I’d like to stay on the phone and chat, I’m tired and want to go to bed.”

“Goodnight, моя любовь,”

“Goodnight Natasha, I love you,” she pulled the phone from her face and hit disconnect. Sighing, she crawled under the covers. Christmas wouldn’t be the same without Natasha by her side. 

The next morning, she stretched her arms out, hoping Natasha was there. To her disappointment, she wasn’t. But on Nat’s pillow on her side of the bed was a note. ‘Strange,’ she thought. Picking the note up, she started to read it. 

Dear y/n,

If you see this, that means I didn’t make it back in time for Christmas. Words can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am for not being there. When I get back, we’ll take one of the quinjets, go somewhere totally isolated, and have it just be the two of us. A nice, romantic vacation away from it all. 

Love,   
Natasha xoxo

Setting the note back down on the pillow, she tossed the covers back and headed for the kitchen. But before reaching the kitchen, she heard the voice of her lover, Natasha. 

“So does she know you’re here?” she heard Steve ask. 

“No, she was fast asleep I when placed the note on the pillow,”

“I can’t wait to see her reaction when she finds out you’re here,”

Turning into the kitchen, she faced Steve and Natasha. “Well, you won’t have to wait long, Steve,” she felt the tears build up. “Nat… you’re home.”

“Yeah, I am,” 

She was slow to walk over to Natasha, as she was still in shock that she was home for Christmas. Natasha grabbed her and brought in for a hug, running her hand on the back of y/n’s head.

“You said you wasn’t going to be home,” she said, smacking Natasha’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to surprise you,”

“Consider me surprised,” she smiled, giving Natasha a passion-filled kiss. “I’m so happy you’re home for Christmas."


	40. Sam Wilson- I Need a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year when she comes home for Christmas, her family gives her hell for still being single. So before she takes the trip home, she asks Sam for a huge favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2018)

Every year when she went home for Christmas, her family always gave her crap about being single. And she always brought up the excuse of never having the time to date, which wasn’t a total lie. Being an avenger is a lot of work, and there really wasn’t a whole lot of time to date.

But this year was going to be different.

This year she was going to bring someone home. That person was her friend and fellow avenger, Sam. 

“Hey Bucky!” she shouted towards him from down the hall. “Have you seen Sam? I need to ask him for a favor.”

“Last time I saw him he was heading to his room,” Bucky answered. “Why do you need him? Is there something going on between you and bird brain that I don’t know about?”

“Whenever I go home for the holidays my family rips into me and asks me why I’m still single-”

“And let me guess, you want to ask Sam to be your boyfriend to get your family off your ass?”

“Correct,”

“Good luck with that one,” Bucky slapped her shoulder. “You know, he has a thing for you, right?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t hear that from me,” she watched the super soldier walk down the hall. Did Sam really have feelings for her? Why didn’t he tell her?

Walking to Sam’s room, she lifted her hand to knock on the door. When no one answered, she knocked again. 

“I’m coming!” Sam yelled from inside the room. He opened the door, and she pushed past him. “Just come on in, I guess.”

“I need a favor- woah,” She turned around, and saw Sam dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes kept going up and down his body. “Oh my god! I’m sorry, Sam. I came to ask for a favor, but if this is a bad time then I’ll leave.”

“Just give me a few minutes,” he smirked, knowing full well she was checking him out. She heard him shuffle around behind her, and hoped he was fully dressed when she turned back around. “You can turn around now.”

“Good. I need a favor,”

“What is it?”

“My family always mentions my relationship status every year at Christmas and I was wondering if you could pretend to be my boyfriend for a couple of days, so they don’t bother me about it. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I thought it was worth a shot,”

“Of course! How bad can it be?”

“You do it? Oh thank god! You’re a lifesaver Sam,”

“I know I am, but you owe me one,”

“Just name it and I’ll do it,” she smiled. And as she walked away, Sam grinned from ear to ear knowing he was going to spend the holidays with the woman he loved so much.

Days later, they sat in the car in front of y/n’s childhood home. He wasn’t at all nervous. She, on the other hand, was.

“Just warning you now, my grandmother can be a little… flirty. She may even grab your ass and give it a good squeeze,” she said, looking over at Sam. 

“I’m sure she’s a sweetheart,”

“She’s a sweetheart until you get her drunk off Tequila,” she mumbled. “Let’s get this over with, yeah?”

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door, holding each other’s hands. Once she rang the doorbell, they could hear the pitter patter of small feet racing to the door. 

“Auntie Y/n!” 

“Hi guys!” She bent down to their level, giving them each a hug. Her nieces and nephews ran off when her mother, Diane, came out of the kitchen.

“Ah! You’re finally here!” Her mother embraced her, but then noticed Sam standing behind her. “Who’s this?” 

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Sam. Sam, this is my mom,”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. (y/l/n),” Sam came forward, shaking her mother’s hand. 

“Please call me Diane, and you guys came just in time. Dinner is ready,”

She grabbed Sam’s hand and led him into the dining room. They took a seat at the table; next to Sam was her Aunt Helen and Uncle Daniel and next to her was her niece Anna. During dinner, her family kept interrogating them. They asked the typical questions: ‘When did you start dating?’ , ‘How long have you been dating?’ and ‘Why didn’t you bring him sooner?’. Then that turned into ‘When are you getting married?’ and ‘When will I get grandkids?’. Overall, she thought the dinner went well. 

Shortly after the presents were opened, y/n led Sam to her childhood bedroom. The posters she had of various bands were taken down and the bed that was in the corner of the room has been moved to the center, but other than that, nothing in the room has changed. 

“I think it’s safe to say my family likes you,” she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah, they weren’t bad at all. Though, I think you’re grandma loves me more than you,”

“Did she grab your ass?”

“No, but she did claim that if you didn’t marry me then she will,” Sam stated. She threw her head back in laughter. That would be something her grandma would say.

“Did you tell her that we weren’t actually together?”

“No, though we do need to talk about that,”

“What do you mean?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then she thought back to when Bucky told her Sam had feelings for her. “Is this about you having feelings for me?”

“What- how?”

“Bucky told me a couple of days ago,” she grabbed his hand and cliché as it was, she felt a tiny spark. 

“I’m gonna kill him,”

“Don’t. Under that dusty, crusty, bitter exterior is someone who actually cares about you,”

Sam sighed, “He’s right, I do have feelings for you. When I first met you, and I wish we could’ve met on different circumstances, I could tell there was something different about you, you know? But what made me realize that I liked you was almost losing you last year when we went on that mission. You got shot twice in the abdomen and was practically bleeding out. I felt so helpless watching you suffer like that,” Sam placed his hand on top of yours. He looked over at her, watching tears roll down her face. He quickly wiped the tears away with his thumb. “It was that moment I told myself that if you made it through that I was going to tell you how I felt. But I never did tell you because I was worried that you didn’t feel the same.”

“You don’t have to worry because I do feel the same way about you Sam,” 

Leaning in, their lips met. Sam pulled away, resting his forehead on yours. “Now that we’ve confessed our feelings, would you be my girlfriend?”

“I’d like nothing more,” she said, bringing him in for another kiss. To her, this was the best Christmas she’s ever had.


	41. Thor- Midgardian Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of The 12 Days Christmas (2018)

“You just rip the paper right off?! You heathen.” she shouted as she watched Thor rip into his Christmas present. This year was your and Thor’s first Christmas together. But it was also his first Midgardian Christmas. 

“You save the paper? Nerd.” Thor sarcastically replied. Thor shuffled through endless amounts of tissue paper and packing peanuts and found another box. “Another box?”

“Yes I save the paper. You never know when you’re going to need it,” she said “And yes, another box.”

She laughed when Thor groaned at the sight of another wrapped box. He ripped off the wrapping of that box and tore it open. Picking up the sides of the box, he emptied the contents onto the floor. Another wrapped present hit the carpet. Thor bent down and picked it up off the floor and inspected it. 

“What’s this?” he said, shaking the box. 

“The only way to find out is to open it,”

Thor ripped off the paper to reveal a box that had a plastic replica Mjolnir in it. He looked over at y/n with a smile. 

“It won’t take you to asgard.. sorry,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I know you always mentioned that you missed Mjolnir figured I’d you a replica.”

“I love it. Thank you, y/n,” Thor set down the replica and brought in close, placing a kiss on her forehead

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you loved it!”


	42. Tony Stark- I Lost Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved and I loved and I lost you and it hurts like hell - Fleurie, Hurts Like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): pain (physical, emotional and mental), angst, direct lines from IW (which btw AREN’T MINE. I don’t own Marvel or anything.), anxiety, anxiety attack, etc...
> 
> Consider this part two to Replaced.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said somberly as he turned to dust. Once Peter faded away, Tony looked down at his hands as they began to tremble. He turned to get off his knees and sat there with his face in his hands. Peter was just a kid. A kid that had his whole life ahead of him. A kid who will never experience life’s joys. One that will never grow up and make a difference in the world. Now all of that is gone because a snap of a finger.

“He did it,” Nebula looked at the ground defeated. Her father, Thanos, collected all the infinity stones and achieved his goal of wiping out half the population.

“He was just a kid!” Tony shouted. He stood up quickly and faced Nebula. “He’ll never meet the woman he’s meant to be with, or have a family with that said woman. He won’t have a future all because of your father!”

Tony takes his anger out on Nebula. He took a few steps towards her, “If I can get off this hell forsaking planet and get back to earth, I have to break the unfortunate news to his Aunt May that the one person she considers as a son has passed away. I can’t even bring back his body for a funeral!”

He paused, taking a look around. When he didn’t see you, he began to panic because he remembered you coming to titan with him. 

“Y/N? Y/N! Where are you?” Tony shouted. 

“The woman in the blue and silver armor?” 

“Yes, that’s my daughter. Did you see her? Please tell me she didn’t-,” Tony stopped mid-sentence. But the look on Nebula’s face was enough to answer his question. 

“Oh, my god,” Tony mumbled under his breath. He collapsed to his knees, as tears rolled down his face. Tony thought about the good times he had with his daughter. This caused his chest to tighten up, making it hard for him to breathe. He clawed at his chest, barely managing to choke out, “She’s gone… I lost her.”

Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. - Norman Cousins


	43. Scott Lang- "That Tree Is Not Going To Fit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and her go shopping for Christmas trees. Scott, bless his heart, wants the biggest tree on the lot. He gets what he wants, but when they take it home, will tree fit through the front door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2018)

“Babe, what about this one?” She pointed to a tree that came to her shoulders. She and Cassie have been following Scott around the Christmas tree farm, and at this point, she’d take the smallest tree they had just to go home. But Scott claimed he needed the tallest tree they had on the lot. 

“No, it’s not big enough,” Scott marched away, leaving the two girls behind. 

Sighing, Y/n looked down at Cassie. “I love your father, I really do, but he’s testing my patience level,”

“I wish he’d just pick a tree,”

“Me and you both kiddo. Let’s go find him,” She grabbed Cassie’s hand, leading her through aisle after aisle. When they two girls found him, Scott was staring at this massive tree. 

“That tree is not going to fit,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“It will, trust me.”

She shook her head as Scott paid for the tree. Trying to get the tree onto the car was even more difficult. It wouldn’t of been so hard if they just went with the one she suggested earlier. When they got home, she stood back and watched Scott struggle to get the tree through the front door. She really couldn’t help herself in chuckling.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,”

“I’m sorry, babe, but I told you it wouldn’t fit,”

“Shut up help me,” 

Together, they tried to get the tree into the house. But like she said, it wouldn’t fit. They ended up having to cut so much off the top in order to get in the house. And as Cassie excitedly began decorating the tree, Scott looked at her with a smile. 

“What?” she asked, turning around. 

“Seeing you with Cassie makes me want another child.”

“And want to have your kids Scott, I really do. But if you want kids, you better put a ring on it,” She held up her left hand and tapped her ring finger. “My ring finger is rather naked right now.”

“Oh, trust me I’m going to put a ring on that finger soon,” Scott thought about the little black box sitting in his nightstand drawer. If there was one thing he was sure about was that he was going to make you Mrs. Lang.


	44. Loki- Not Alone On Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of The 12 Days of Christmas (2018)

Going around the room, everyone told plans for Christmas. Clint and Natasha were going to his house, Tony and Pepper were going to take a vacation somewhere warm, Steve, Bucky and Sam mentioned they were driving, yes, driving, down to Florida.

When it came to be Thor’s turn, he looked over at Loki sadly. “We actually don’t have plans,”

The room went silent enough to hear a pin hit the floor. 

“That’s okay! I don’t have plans either,” She had plans to go home for Christmas, but after hearing this, she didn’t want the two to be alone on Christmas. No one deserves to be alone during the holidays.

“Didn’t you say the-,” Sam groaned, having his leg kicked from under the table by Natasha. 

“I’d love to spend Christmas with you two oafs,” she smiled. 

“But don’t you have a family to get home to?” Thor asked.

“I guess my mother will have to forgive me for missing Christmas this year,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Christmas doesn’t have to be about family, ya know?”

Dinner went on as if nothing had happened. But the two men that sat across from her were smiling, completely grateful that she’d missed Christmas with her own family to spend it with them. 

Later that night while she sat up in bed, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She strolled over to the door and was rather surprised to see the gods standing in front of her.

“What can I do for you two gentlemen?” she asked, stepping aside to let them in. 

“You don’t have to go to all this trouble, you know,” Loki said, referring to her spending Christmas with him and Thor. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” she raised an eyebrow. “No one, even you two, should ever be alone on Christmas.”

“Thank you, Lady y/n. We appreciate you canceling plans you already had just to spend Christmas with us,” Thor smiled. 

“It’s no problem, Thor,” she grinned. “Merry early Christmas boys!”


	45. Peter Parker- "Let's Build a Snowman!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of The 12 Days of Christmas

She was peacefully sleeping; dreaming about being on a tropical island where it’s sunny and warm all year round. Instead, she’s in cold-ridden New York where it’s below freezing and there’s snow on the ground. 

“Hey, Babe, wake up,” she heard Peter’s voice. He shook her awake, making her groan and move deeper under the covers.

“Go away. Leave me alone,”

Peter shook her again, causing her to finally open her eyes. “It’s snowing outside,”

“Yes Peter, it’s snowing and it has been snowing all night. Now get back in bed before I freeze to death,” 

“Can we go outside? Please?” Peter begged. 

“You know it’s cold outside… right?” 

“Yeah I know,” Peter paused. “Let’s build a snowman!”

Sighing, she threw back the covers and began to get dressed. “You’re extremely lucky I love you,”

Peter hurried over and hugged her before getting dressed himself. She rolled her eyes, laughing at his enthusiasm. Walking outside, Peter immediately bent down to the ground and began making the bottom layer to the snowman. After the bottom was formed, they started the second layer. 

“Do you think the head should be a bit bigger?” she asked. Peter just shrugged her off and continued putting more snow on the head of the snowman. Peter finished making the top layer and set it on top. She wrapped a knitted red scarf around the neck, stuck sticks on the sides for arms and put two pieces of coal for the eyes. They stood back to admire the snowman they built.

“It’s pretty!” Peter said, throwing his arm around her waist. 

“Other than the head being small, yeah, it’s pretty,” 

“Your nose is as red as Rudolph’s.” Peter said, turning towards you, tapping your nose. 

“And it wouldn’t be if you just left me in bed,”

For a moment, it was silent. That was until Peter asked, “Can we name it Olaf?”


	46. Bruce Banner- “You’re Not Getting Sick Again, Are You?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of The Twelve Days of Christmas

Her cough echoed through the room. If she wasn’t coughing, she was sneezing. And if she wasn’t sneezing, she was wiping or blowing her nose, making it red like Rudolph. Why did she have to get sick at the worst possible time?

“This sucks!” she groaned, rubbing her throat. She coughed so much that her throat was now sore and scratchy. Reaching over to the night stand, she grabbed a cough drop and popped it in her mouth. The cool mint soothed her achy throat, making her sigh with temporary relief.

Bruce poked his head into the room and saw tissues and tissues boxes scattered all over the bed. “You’re Not Getting Sick Again, Are You?”

“What makes you think I’m sick?” she asked. 

“Well, judging by the tissues and how red you’re nose is, I’d say you are sick. That, and I heard you cough from down the hall,” Bruce walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hands on her forehead and cheeks. “You’re warm,”

“Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Like, one minute I’m absolutely freezing then the next I’m sweating. It’s ridiculous,”

“You have any other symptoms?” 

“Yes. My body aches all over, I’m tired and not really hungry, my head feels like it weighs a ton and I feel a little nauseated,”

“You need to rest and get plenty of fluids,” Bruce stood up and walked into the bathroom. He came back with a bottle of cough medicine. Pouring some in the plastic cup, he held it out towards her. 

“I hate cough medicine,”

“I know, but you have to take it to feel better y/n,”

“Fine,” she frowned, grabbing the cup and swallowing the red liquid. 

“Get some sleep and I’ll check on you in a couple of hours,” Bruce said, smiling at her. He went to leave the room, but she grabbed his wrist.

“Thank you, Bruce,”

“Your welcome, y/n,”

Bruce left the room, softly closing the door behind him. She covered herself back up and became comfortable as sleep came.


End file.
